Suatu Hari Yang Indah
by 8998fans-uzuhina
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata,Hyuuga Neji,Hyuuga Hanabi,Karin,Juugo,Yamanaka Ino (Ino Margaretha) serta karakter yang bakal muncul di beberapa chapter yang lain
1. Chapter 1

**SUATU HARI YANG INDAH**

**A/N :Hidupku bergelimangan harta dan tinggal di rumah hatiku kosong sejak kedua orang tua kandungku meninggal dan aku tinggal bersama kedua saudara kandungku beserta kedua orang tua tiriku dan kedua saudara aku menemukan sosok yang membuatku jatuh cinta ketika aku menjadi artis film.**

**Disclaimer :Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author :8998fans-uzuhina**

**CHAPTER I :ISTANA YANG DISELIMUTI KABUT HITAM**

**Hari ini kuakui tak mampu membuat hatiku merasa 'istana' yang aku tempati ini diselimuti kabut hatiku saat cepat-cepat keluar dari kamar mandi dan berpakaian sebelum Kak Neji dan Hanabi meninggalkanku pergi ke ,aku pergi ke sekolah setelah meminum segelas kuperkenalkan namaku pada Hyuuga Hinata,biasa dipanggil ,aku tinggal bahagia bersama ayah dan ibu kandungku yang amat menyayangiku dan kebahagiaanku berkurang saat ibuku meninggal memutuskan untuk menikah lagi dengan perempuan yang bernama Karin yang menjadi ibu tiriku masih merasakan kasih sayang yang tulus dari ayahku walaupun ibu tiriku mulai bersikap kurang baik ,kebahagiaanku benar-benar menghilang bersama ruh ayahku yang terbang ke langit karena ayahku meninggal benar-benar terpukul akibat kematian setahun setelah ayahku pergi,Karin menikah lagi dengan seorang pemuda yang seumuran dengannya bernama ,dalam hati aku tidak setuju Juugo dan Karin tinggal di rumah ,ketidaksetujuanku membeku saat aku ingat bahwa aku dan Hanabi masih membutuhkan orang aku berjalan gontai masuk ke dalam -sayup aku mendengar seseorang memanggilku 'yatim' seperti panggilan Karin aku duduk di samping sahabatku bernama Ino."Selamat pagi Hinata!"sapa Ino."Selamat pagi juga Ino."balasku sembari tersenyum lebar melihat aku tersenyum."Oh ya kamu sudah mengerjakan PR belum?" " kenapa?" "Hehehe!Boleh tidak aku mencontek PR aku kemarin ketiduran setelah syuting selesai."Aku menahan geli dalam yang bernama asli Yamanaka Ino dan memiliki nama panggung Ino Margaretha suka sekali lupa membuat suka mencontek PR saja,guruku tidak curiga melihat jawaban kami yang sama."Ya kerjakan PR ini sampai selesai."ujarku sambil menyodorkan buku PR ku pada tersenyum riang dan menyalin PR ku di buku PR pun mengalihkan tatapan mataku ke papan melamunkan karir Ino sebagai artis sinetron di Tv dikenal oleh banyak kalangan walaupun tidak menggunakan nama dia sudah mencari uang sendiri,nyatanya kedua orang tuanya masih sekolah pun masih ditanggung orang biaya sekolahku bahkan biaya hidupku ditanggung oleh Kak Neji yang sekarang mengelola ketiga kontrakan milik mendiang merasa kasihan padanya karena harus menjadi tulang punggung keluarga akibat kedua orang tua tiriku yang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai penyanyi dan politisi (ibu tiriku adalah seorang penyanyi di Konoha Tv dan ayah tiriku adalah seorang politisi sebuah partai politik).Dan,uang hasil pekerjaan mereka hanya untuk mereka sendiri."Hinata,sudah selesai!Terima kasih ya sahabatku yang cantik!"ucap berbalik menatapnya dan tersenyum memperhatikanku lekat-lekat."Hmm!Sebentar lagi,akan ada audisi pemain film lagi di akan ada anak dari ekskul teater yang diikutsertakan lagi."kata Ino."Ya,tapi siapa yang akan mengikutinya selain dirimu?"tanyaku."Mungkin saja kamu!Soalnya kamu anak teater dan koreografer kita sering memujimu pandai."jawab tersenyum simpul."Tapi,peranku selama ini hanya peran pembantu bahkan dibilang peran figuran karena aku jelek."kataku mengangkat wajahku."Tidak saja kamu terlalu pemalu."komentar memang anak yang tidak berani tampil ke depan sampai akhirnya Ino mengajakku ikut ekskul pemaluku mulai berkurang setelah aku beradu akting bersama anak-anak teater yang pun berhenti mengangkat wajahku tapi masih memperhatikanku."Kalau kuperhatikan,rambutmu lurus dan langsing dan kulitmu pantas sekali jika menjadi artis film."Aku menghela nafas."Mana mungkin perempuan sepertiku menjadi artis film."batinku memperhatikan dadaku."Wah apalagi buah dadamu besar!Jika kamu menjadi artis film,pasti kamu dijadikan peran utama!"ucap Ino tidak habis pikir dengan kata-kata begitu bernafsu menyebutku pantas menjadi artis tidaklah mudah menjadi artis film ada kemampuan selain pesona yang tidak sebagus akting harus mengulang beberapa kali saat latihan sebelum tampil di panggung juga harus mengingat improvisasi pada saat tampil supaya tidak kelihatan ,Ino tidak terpikir sampai disitu."Tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau kamu yang dipilih menjadi artis kamu rajin latihan saja sepertiku."ujar Ino memperhatikan ke papan ,Pak Kakashi sudah datang lebih cepat dari pun belajar seperti ketika pulang sekolah,aku masih memikirkan kata-kata Ino Sabtu pulang sekolah,aku dan Ino mengikuti ekskul mengajariku semua gerakan pada ,aku merasa percaya diri dan aku bisa selama ini aku seringkali salah dalam latihan."Wah wah sepertinya kamu merenungkan kata-kataku tempo hari padamu!"seru tersenyum bersyukur di dalam hati karena aku bisa mengikuti gerakan-gerakannya dan lebih baik dari sore,semua anak teater termasuk aku di rumah,aku melihat Hanabi memegang sebuah foto sambil duduk di lantai mendekati Hanabi untuk tahu foto siapa yang dipegang ,foto itu adalah foto terkejut karena foto itu bisa ada di tangan ini,ayahku selalu menyimpan foto-fotonya di dalam kamarnya dan hanya dia yang mengetahui letaknya."Hanabi,kamu mendapatkan foto ayah darimana?" "Tadi aku temukan tergeletak disini,kak."Tanpa sengaja,aku melihat ada sebuah buku agenda berwarna hitam dan foto kedua orang tua kandungku di kotak sampah yang ada di sudut mengambil kedua barang tidak menyangka mengapa barang-barang berharga bagi ayahku ini bisa kutemukan di kotak aku menemui Ushio,pembantuku,sambil membawa kedua barang itu."Kak Ushio,apa kakak membuat kedua barang ini di kotak sampah?"tanyaku." saya lihat Tuan yang membuangnya di kotak sampah dapur."jawab itu,setetes air mata jatuh dari sudut teganya ayah tiriku membuang buku agenda ayahku dan foto kedua orang tua tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanku saat melihat kenyataan aku menghampiri Hanabi meminta foto yang dipegangnya dan dia memberikannya kusimpan semua barang-barang berharga bagi ayahku itu di dalam kamarku supaya tidak dibuang hari,aku masuk ke dalam kamar ,aku sering masuk kesana pada sore ,ayahku mengalungkan sebuah kalung emas yang mainannya adalah cincin kawin ibuku di leherku ketika aku berada berdua bersamanya di tiba-tiba seseorang mengejutkanku."Hei yatim!Kamu mau mencuri disini ya?"Aku menoleh ke arah orang kutebak dari suaranya yaitu Karin."Tidak, hanya melihat-lihat saja." menarik tanganku."Kamu jujur mana yang kamu ambil?" "Tidak ada."Mendengar itu,Karin mendorong tubuhku sampai terjatuh ke lantai."Awas kalau ada barangku yang hilang disini!Aku akan memotong kedua tanganmu jika itu terjadi!"ancam aku keluar dari kamar itu dengan menahan air ada lagi senyuman indah yang kudapat dari kamar sirna setelah ayahku pergi meninggalkanku menghadap Yang Maha Kuasa."Oh Tuhan,aku ingin sekali memoriku di kamar ayahku terulang apa daya Karin dan Juugo tidak akan sebaik ayahku." sebenarnya ingin ,aku menahannya karena belajar di dalam kamarku sembari melupakan kejadian itu,aku merebahkan diriku untuk memulai hari esok.**

**TBC**

**A/N :Maaf ya readers segini dulu soalnya aku capek kulanjutin chapter keduanya insya allah izinkan kalian untuk review.**


	2. Chapter 2

SUATU HARI YANG INDAH

A/N :Hidupku bergelimangan harta dan tinggal di rumah hatiku kosong sejak kedua orang tua kandungku meninggal dan aku tinggal bersama kedua saudara kandungku beserta kedua orang tua tiriku dan kedua saudara aku menemukan sosok yang membuatku jatuh cinta ketika aku menjadi artis film.

CHAPTER IV :PERISTIWA SELEPAS UJIAN KENAIKAN KELAS

Tak terasa,ujian kenaikan kelas sudah diliburkan selama 3 memiliki kesempatan untuk bertamu ke rumah aku meminta izin pada Kak Neji untuk pergi ke rumah Ino dengan menggunakan Neji mengizinkanku asalkan aku berhati-hati di pun menyusuri jalan menuju ke perempatan untuk memanggil ,sebuah taksi berhasil kupanggil dan aku menaikinya menuju rumah Ino teman yang aku miliki saat ini karena teman-temanku yang lain tidak terlalu dekat seakan menjaga jarak tidak tahu aku tidak berani memandangi jalan lewat jendela taksi itu. Kulihat seorang anak kecil berjalan bersama ibunya di pinggir teringat saat aku berusia 6 tahun dimana ibu kandungku masih tidak salah aku pernah berjalan berdua dengannya di pinggir jalan seperti anak tersebut pada hari merasakan kasih sayang yang begitu besar dari dia tidak pernah memarahiku dan seperti berharap semoga ibuku bahagia bersama ayahku di lama kemudian,aku sampai di rumah membayar supir taksi itu dan menemui satpam penjaga rumah Ino."Permisi mau bertemu Nona Yamanaka Ino."kataku ramah."Oh!Mari silahkan Yamanaka Ino ada di dalam."balas satpam itu."Terima kasih pak."ucapku dia membukakan pagar rumah Ino. Aku berjalan memasuki halaman rumah Ino yang luas seperti halaman lama berselang,Ino membuka pintu rumahnya."Ternyata,kamu tidak ingkar janji benar-benar datang ke rumahku seperti yang pernah kamu janjikan waktu meneleponku kemarin."kata Ino hanya tersenyum sembari menghampirinya."Aku tidak ada kerjaan di aku ke rumahmu." menyeringai."Jadi,kamu sendirian lagi di rumah?" " kakakku yang pergi ke tempat ada di rumah." Ino menggandengku masuk ke dalam rumah."Tapi,apa kamu tidak khawatir terhadap adikmu ditinggal sendirian di rumah?"tanya Ino."Kenapa harus khawatir?"balasku balik bola mata Ino bertemu dengan kedua bola mataku."Kamu 'kan tahu kalau kamu sekarang sebenarnya tidak 'kan?"Aku tidak mengerti ucapan Ino."Maksudmu?" "Ya kamu pasti sadar kalau kamu sekarang tinggal dengan orang tua jadi sekarang Hanabi tersiksa oleh ,katamu 3 hari yang lalu pembantumu pulang kampung karena suaminya meninggal."Aku terdiam sambil berpikir. Aku tidak membenarkan kata-kata aku tidak menampik hal itu bisa saja terjadi pada aku tidak mau khawatir berlebihan karena Hanabi sudah bisa mengatasi masalahnya pun mengajakku ke terkesima melihat kamarnya lebih bagus dari sini banyak pernak-pernik yang lucu seperti tirai kerang,boneka-boneka teddy berukuran kecil di ranjang,dan beberapa buah kalung yang digantung di depan pandai sekali menata kamarnya hingga sebagus menatapku lagi."Bagaimana?Cantik 'kan kamarku?" "Err!Iya."Lalu kami berdua duduk di atas ranjang Ino yang berwarna ungu muda."Aku tahu kamu pasti mau kamar seperti ini 'kan?"Aku mengangguk. Sebenarnya aku bisa memiliki kamar yang lebih bagus dari kamar hal itu bisa terjadi jika ayah kandungku masih hidup."Hmm!Boneka-boneka ini dibelikan oleh supaya kamarku lebih kalung-kalung itu dibelikan oleh supaya cerminku lebih cantik."tutur berkhayal jika aku seperti kecil,aku menginginkan kamar berwarna biru yang merupakan warna ,keinginanku hanyalah impian semata karena tak akan pernah saja aku masih bisa tidur di kamarku sendiri walaupun aku tinggal dengan orang tua Ino bermain game di menontonnya bermain menunjukkan segala kemampuannya dalam bermain game di sumringah melihatnya begitu semangat memainkan game dirinya selama semangat itu membuatku tegar dalam menghadapi hidup tahu tidak selamanya aku menderita kehilangan orang yakin kebahagiaan pasti berpihak padaku suatu saat hari,Ino mengajakku makan siang bersama orang tuanya dan kakaknya yang bernama Yamanaka menatapku yang duduk berseberangan dengannya."Siapa nama temanmu ini,Ino?"tanya Deidara."Na...Nama saya Hinata,kak."jawabku menyikutku karena aku menunduk sewaktu menyebutkan namaku pada sangat malu bila ada seorang laki-laki tampan yang berkenalan aku menjadi salah tingkah seperti ini di depan Deidara."Nanti malam,ada konser Christoper De mau mengajak Hinata menonton konsernya di Konoha Big Park."ujar Ino. Aku tersenyum di dalam hati karena Ino akan mengajakku menonton konser Christoper De ingin sekali melihat idolaku itu dari makan siang,aku berbicara dengan Ino."Ino,boleh tidak aku pulang sebentar untuk menjemput Hanabi?" " nanti kamu kembali kesini ya!"Aku aku keluar dari rumah Ino dan menelepon terkejut saat Hanabi mengangkat teleponku dengan nada sesenggukan habis menangis."Ada apa Hanabi?" "Tidak ada apa-apa aku tidak betah berada mau bersama kakak sekarang." "Ya sudah dijalan mau kamu ikut aku ke rumah temanku."Aku mematikan teleponku. Perasaanku tidak enak dengan hal terus terpusat pada tidak sadar kalau sudah tiba di cepat-cepat membayar supir taksinya dan turun memasuki dalam rumah,aku terbelalak melihat Hanabi memunguti pecahan piring dengan tangan langsung membantu Hanabi memunguti pecahan piring -tiba Karin muncul di hadapan kami."Gara-gara kamu mengangkat telepon tadi,pecahan-pecahan piring ini tidak kunjung kamu bersihkan!Dasar teledor!"bentak tahu mengapa suara Hanabi sesenggukan di pasti habis menangis karena dimarahi cepat-cepat membuang pecahan piring itu di kotak sampah dan menyapu melenggang pergi setelah aku selesai menyapu pecahan piring itu,aku mengobati tangan Hanabi dengan plester."Kamu sekarang ganti pakaian terus ikut aku ke rumah temanku ya."bisikku pada mengangguk dan mengikuti lama berselang,kami berdua meninggalkan rumah tanpa permisi pada Karin. Akhirnya,kami naik taksi di perempatan seperti biasa menuju ke rumah Ino."Hanabi,maafkan aku karena meninggalkanmu sendirian di sepantasnya aku meninggalkanmu dalam keadaan gawat begini." menyandarkan kepalanya di memeluknya dengan sesama perempuan,aku mengetahui perasaan Hanabi yang juga kehilangan karena kematian menyesal karena tindakanku yang meninggalkannya sendirian bersama Karin di rumah."Tadi,ibu menyuruhku membersihkan rumah seperti juga menyuruhku mencuci ,aku belum sarapan pagi dan makan saja kakak aku masih sempat mandi."tutur itu,aku semakin merasa ingat kalau aku membawa uang di dalam dompetku. "Ya kita makan di warung sushi seberang rumah Ino ya." melepaskan lama berselang,kami sampai di rumah taksinya pergi,aku menghitung masih cukup untuk makan berdua di warung sushi kami menyeberang dari rumah memesan tempura kesukaannya sedangkan aku memesan juga memesan es jeruk kesukaan makan,aku membayar semua pesananku dan Hanabi kemudian memasuki rumah senang sekali melihatku kembali lagi ke rumahnya dengan membawa Hanabi."Nah ini yang datang kesini berdua bersama adiknya yang tak kalah cantik dari kakaknya."ujar Ino seperti bermain operet di tersenyum mendengar begitu dilematis sehingga terdengar berlebihan. Kemudian kami bertiga masuk ke kamar Ino."Aku sudah membeli tiga tiket untuk menonton aku kesana bersama Kak Deidara dan Choji mendadak sakit dan Kak Deidara ada urusan di kita bertiga yang akan datang kesana."ujar terserah Ino saja asalkan aku benar-benar menonton konser Christoper De Hansel."Memangnya kita akan menonton konser apa,kak?"tanya Hanabi. "Konser Christoper De Hansel." wajah Hanabi sumringah."Wah berarti kita bisa melihat Christoper dari dekat dong!"Ino menyeringai." tidak tanggung-tanggung,kita bisa meminta tanda tangan darinya karena kebetulan dia mengenalku sebagai artis sinetron."Niatku semakin bulat untuk mengikuti audisi artis film karena nanti aku akan bisa mengenal Christoper lebih jauh. "Oh ya Christoper De Hansel memakai nama aslinya di sekolahnya lho!"kata dan Hanabi menjadi penasaran dengan nama asli Christoper De Hansel."Siapa nama aslinya?"tanya Hanabi."Nama aslinya adalah Uzumaki Naruto."jawab Ino."Wah seperti makanan ya kak?Hmm kalau tidak salah kakak ini Ino Margaretha pemain sinetron 'SNOW IN MY HEART' waktu itu 'kan?"ucap Hanabi." ,Hanabi suka menonton sinetron juga."balas sibuk mengingat-ingat nama yang disebutkan Ino tadi: Uzumaki aku pernah mendengar nama itu bahkan pernah Uzumaki Naruto adalah temanku di aku tidak yakin Uzumaki Naruto itu adalah Christoper De saja namanya jika aku perhatikan wajahnya,dia sangat mirip dengan Uzumaki Naruto -tiba,Ino membuyarkan pikiranku."Kita akan pergi dari sini jam 3 sore."kata merasa sangat gembira bisa menonton konser aku menjadi penasaran dia tidak asing bagiku apalagi ketika mendengar nama aslinya.

**TBC**

**A/N :Hinata udah mulai tahu identitas asli emang udah gak rahasia umum lagi karena aku udah ngasih tahu para readers siapa Christoper saja aku belum ngasih tahu siapa sebenarnya Christoper/Naruto bagi chapter lupa review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**SUATU HARI YANG INDAH**

**A/N :Hidupku bergelimangan harta dan tinggal di rumah hatiku kosong sejak kedua orang tua kandungku meninggal dan aku tinggal bersama kedua saudara kandungku beserta kedua orang tua tiriku dan kedua saudara aku menemukan sosok yang membuatku jatuh cinta ketika aku menjadi artis film.**

**Disclaimer :Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author :8998fans-uzuhina**

**CHAPTER II :MEMBELI BINGKAI FOTO UNTUK FOTO AYAH**

**Aku teringat foto ayahku yang belum dibingkai seperti foto-fotonya yang kuputuskan untuk membeli bingkai foto ayahku setelah latihan pergi ke Konoha City Mall di jantung kota mencari-cari bingkai foto yang berharga murah karena uangku membeli bingkai foto,tiba-tiba aku melihat orang-orang disana berkerumun seperti ada menjadi penasaran dan menghampiri orang-orang berjejal di kerumunan manusia yang meneriakkan sebuah nama : Christoper De sangat mengenal nama adalah penyanyi sekaligus artis film yang ternama di Tv bersekolah di International High School di pernah disarankan oleh guruku untuk pindah sekolah saja ke Tokyo supaya lebih dekat dengan tempat ,Ino menolak karena dia tidak setiap saat bermain film dan dia masih sanggup bersekolah di kota memandangi Christoper dari ingin sekali berpapasan aku tidak mampu menerobos kerumunan manusia di mall aku mengurungkan niatku untuk melihat Christoper lebih dekat memilih untuk pulang sebelum matahari di rumah,aku memasang foto ayahku di bingkai kecil yang bingkai itu dengan sapu sadar air mataku menetes jatuh tepat di kaca bingkai cepat-cepat menghapusnya."Ayah,maaf aku telah mengotorimu."ucapku sembari menghapus air mataku di bingkai foto ayahku dengan teringat belaian sayang yang pernah diberikan ayahku sewaktu aku,saudara-saudaraku,dan Karin berkumpul bersamanya di ruang jelas raut cemburu dari Karin yang tidak senang aku terus-terusan dekat dengan geli sendiri membayangkannya."Andai aku bisa memutar waktu,aku ingin sekali merasakan belaian sayang seperti itu -mudahan suatu saat ada orang yang menyayangiku dengan tulus seperti ayahku."batinku sembari meletakkan foto ayahku di meja tersenyum memandangi foto-foto ,foto yang satunya yaitu foto ayahku dengan -tiba aku terbayang bermimpi bisa berkenalan dengannya minimal bisa melihat wajahnya dari itu semua hanya mimpi karena aku bukan hanya bisa bermimpi tanpa bisa aku berjanji di dalam hati dan juga pada mendiang ayahku untuk mewujudkan mimpiku membantu Kak Neji mencari akan kukerjakan kecuali menjual diri asalkan aku bisa meringankan beban juga ingin menjaga Hanabi seperti bingkai yang selalu menjaga foto dari gangguan dari itu,aku membuka buku mengerjakan soal-soal yang ada di buku pelajaran itu supaya aku tidak kesulitan di sekolah ingin mewujudkan mimpiku meskipun tak seperti mimpi anak-anak SMA yang lain.**

**TBC**

**A/N :Hanya sedikit yang bisa kutampilkan di chapter ini soalnya kehabisan aku lanjutkan di kesempatan yang lupa review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**SUATU HARI YANG INDAH**

**A/N :Hidupku bergelimangan harta dan tinggal di rumah hatiku kosong sejak kedua orang tua kandungku meninggal dan aku tinggal bersama kedua saudara kandungku beserta kedua orang tua tiriku dan kedua saudara aku menemukan sosok yang membuatku jatuh cinta ketika aku menjadi artis film.**

**Author :8998fans-uzuhina**

**Disclaimer :Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**CHAPTER III :HARI SIAL DAN SYARAT INO**

**Hari Minggu Kak Neji bermain futsal bersama Hanabi ada jadwal les balet hari sendirian yang berada di rumah bersama kedua orang tua biasa aku melamun sendirian di kedua orang tua tiriku bersenda bosan mendengar ocehan mereka tentang khayalan mereka dan cacian Karin pada ,aku mendengar Karin berkata pada Juugo bahwa dirinya tengah mengandung anak pertama terkejut setengah mati mendengar itu. Berarti aku akan memiliki saudara dan Karin berdansa di ruang tamu dekat pintu keluar yang membuatku seakan memiliki rumah ini masih ada aku,Kak Neji,dan Hanabi yang menetap di rumah ini bersama aku masuk ke dalam sengaja,aku menjatuhkan foto pernikahan Juugo dan Karin yang ada di ruang keluarga ketika aku mau berjalan ke buru-buru memunguti pecahan kaca itu."Oh Tuhan!Foto pernikahan kita hancur!"teriak Karin. Aku menoleh ke belakang dengan tatapan ditebak aku dijewer sekuat tenaga oleh Karin."Dasar ceroboh!Foto orang dihancurkan!Asal kamu tahu,aku tidak pernah menghancurkan foto orang tuamu meskipun aku ingin sekali menghancurkannya!Tapi kamu malah menghancurkan foto pernikahanku!"bentak menatap tajam menunduk."Maaf tidak sengaja aku ganti bingkainya."ujarku menghentakkan telingaku dengan menghampiriku."Kamu sudah berkata begitu dan kamu harus menepatinya!Jangan sampai lusa nanti bingkai foto pernikahan kami belum kamu ganti!"seru Juugo aku membuang pecahan kaca dari bingkai foto itu dan meletakkan fotonya di kamarku. Aku memecahkan tabunganku untuk menghitung jumlah uang yang ada ,uangku tidak aku tidak mungkin mengganti bingkai fotonya dengan bingkai foto yang memutar keras otakku mencari solusi untuk menepati benar-benar sial hari ini."Tuhan,bantulah aku."gumamku foto pernikahan Juugo dan Karin yang aku pecahkan benar-benar bingung kali ini. Aku tidak akan mungkin menceritakan hal ini pada Kak Neji karena aku tidak mau merepotkan Kak aku juga tidak akan mungkin menceritakannya pada Hanabi karena Hanabi tidak punya benar-benar gelisah atas hal ,aku susah makan walau kupaksakan dan aku langsung tidur setelah makan besoknya,aku hampir terlambat datang ke -tiba,sebuah bisikan membisikanku untuk meminjam uang pada sebenarnya tidak mau berhutang pada karena gengsi,tapi aku takut tidak bisa aku sudah berjanji pada kedua orang tua tiriku untuk mengganti bingkai foto pernikahan mereka. Terpaksalah aku menjalankan bisikan itu."Ino,boleh tidak aku meminjam uang untuk mengganti bingkai foto pernikahan orang tua tiriku yang kupecahkan kemarin?"tanyaku ragu."Oh boleh-boleh!Tapi ada syaratnya."jawab Ino."Apapun syaratnya akan aku penuhi asalkan kamu mau meminjamkan uangmu." menatapku lekat-lekat."Syaratnya adalah kamu harus ikut audisi artis film bulan depan."Mendengar itu,aku tertegun."Tapi,aku tidak ada bakat untuk menjadi artis film."Ino menopang dagunya seperti berfikir."Kalau begitu,aku tidak akan meminjamkanmu uang!"tegas Ino. Aku terbelalak mendengar kata-kata terkekeh."Jadi,apa kamu sanggup memenuhi syaratnya hm?" "I...iya aku sanggup."Ino tersenyum lebar pun mengambil beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya."Nah ini tidak usah mengembalikan uang ini asalkan kamu mau memenuhi syaratnya."ujar Ino sambil mengedipkan sebelah lega karena Ino mau meminjamkan uangnya aku bimbang di dalam hati untuk memenuhi syarat yang diberikan Ino padaku. Pulang sekolah,aku menggabungkan uang hasil tabunganku dan uang yang kupinjam dari menemui Kak Neji untuk mengantarku ke Konoha City perjalanan,aku memikirkan syarat Ino kepadaku."Untuk apa kamu pergi ke mall Hinata?"tanya Kak Neji membuyarkan lamunanku."A...aku mau membeli bingkai foto untuk mengganti bingkai foto pernikahan Ayah Juugo dan Ibu Karin yang kupecahkan kemarin." terlanjur mengatakan hal ini pada Kak Neji."Hmm!Seharusnya kamu mengganti kacanya perlu membeli bingkai yang bawa fotonya sekarang?"Aku mengambil foto pernikahan Juugo dan Karin dari dalam tas Neji geleng-geleng kepala dan meletakkannya di dekat setir mobil."Aku sama sekali jijik melihat foto ingin kubuang aku tidak mau melakukannya karena bagaimanapun mereka orang tua kita."ujar Kak tahu Kak Neji sangat membenci kedua orang tua tiri pernah berkata padaku bahwa dia ingin sekali mengusir Juugo dan dia tidak mau melakukannya karena menurutnya aku dan Hanabi masih membutuhkan orang anggapannya salah. Sejak ayahku meninggal,aku tidak butuh orang tua lagi karena tidak ada orang dewasa yang mau menyayangi kami dengan setulus hati selain ayah dan ibu Kak Neji berhenti di sebuah toko turun dari mobilnya dan aku ikut turun."Mengapa kita berhenti disini,kak?"tanyaku berbisik."Aku mau membeli kaca untuk foto ini."jawab Kak mengernyitkan dahi."Err!Bukannya aku mau membeli bingkai foto untuk foto ini?" "Kan sudah kukatakan tidak cukup mengganti kacanya saja."Aku Neji memilih kaca yang pas untuk foto itu,dia akan aku mencegatnya."Tidak usah aku yang bayar." uang yang ada di tas sekolahku dan kuberikan pada penjual itu,kami kembali ke dalam mobil."Kamu memakai uang jajanmu untuk membayar kaca ini?" "Bukan tapi uang tabunganku."Kak Neji tidak tahu kalau aku sempat meminjam uang dari Ino. Untung saja,uang itu tidak terpakai karena kami hanya membeli di rumah,aku memasang foto pernikahan Juugo dan Karin yang berukuran sedang itu dengan kacanya yang pun memajangnya lagi di ruang lama kemudian,Juugo melihat foto itu."Untung kamu tidak terlambat, tidak,kamu bisa kena akibatnya."ucap hanya tersenyum simpul dan bersyukur di dalam hati karena aku tidak terlambat mengganti kaca bingkai pun bertekad dalam hati untuk berhati-hati dalam setiap langkah supaya kejadian tersebut tidak terulang kembali. Malam hari,aku melihat Juugo menonton ,Karin sedang manggung di Konoha geleng-geleng kepala mendengar suara Karin yang tidak menyangka dia bisa menjadi penyanyi dengan suara ,mungkin saja dia menjadi penyanyi karena tubuhnya yang saja tubuhnya tidak akan selamanya seksi karena kandungannya akan terlihat bahagia sekali menonton Karin aku hanya bisa miris. Beberapa saat kemudian,acara konser yang diselenggarakan di Konoha Tv berganti dengan terpesona saat mengetahui bahwa Christoper bermain di FTV tampan sekali dan tampak serasi dengan -tiba,aku teringat syarat Ino mau aku mengikuti audisi artis film yang diselenggarakan bulan depan setelah ujian kenaikan kelas minggu ragu untuk mengikutinya sebab aku tidak berbakat menjadi artis ,menjadi artis film ternama seperti Christoper De Hansel yang kutonton aku harus memenuhi syarat itu karena syarat Ino adalah janji seumur tidak boleh melanggar janji karena aku tak mau ingkar janji."Baiklah Ino. Aku akan memenuhi akan mengikuti audisi artis film bulan depan."batinku seakan berbicara pada Ino kemudian aku masuk ke dalam kamarku untuk harinya,aku mengembalikan uang Ino yang kupinjam kemarin."Ino,kukembalikan uangmu karena aku tidak jadi mengganti bingkai foto pernikahan orang tua aku akan memenuhi syaratmu walaupun uangmu sudah kukembalikan."ujarku. Mendengar itu,Ino berteriak kegirangan."Horeee!Akhirnya,sahabatku mengikuti jejakku sebagai artis kamu jangan mencontohku ya yang suka membuat PR di kelas."Aku kami memandangi langit biru yang berharap keberuntungan berpihak sekarang tidak ragu lagi untuk menjadi artis film seperti Yamanaka Ino alias Ino Margaretha.**

**TBC**

**A/N :Nanti dibeberapa chapter lagi Hinata memiliki dua saudara tidak bisa di chapter depan karena aku mau mencari-cari namanya .**


	5. Chapter 5

**SUATU HARI YANG INDAH**

**A/N :Hidupku bergelimangan harta dan tinggal di rumah hatiku kosong sejak kedua orang tua kandungku meninggal dan aku tinggal bersama kedua saudara kandungku beserta kedua orang tua tiriku dan kedua saudara aku menemukan sosok yang membuatku jatuh cinta ketika aku menjadi artis film.**

**CHAPTER V :MENONTON KONSER CHRISTOPER**

Sesuai rencana,kami pergi menonton konser Christoper di Konoha Big banyak sekali orang-orang yang menonton konser menerobos lautan manusia itu supaya bisa berada di dekat kami bertiga berada di dekat menjadi grogi karena aku akan melihat idolaku dari lama kemudian,konsernya dimulai. Lalu Christoper naik ke atas memakai kaos berwarna oranye dan celana jeans berwarna hitam."Hai semuanya!"sapa penonton berteriak kegirangan mendengar idola mereka (termasuk idolaku) menyapa kami yang mengelu-elukan namanya dari dinyana,Christoper menatap ke tersenyum hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menahan gejolak di dalam melambaikan tangan pada Christoper. Christoper juga tersenyum pada pun menyanyikan lagunya yang sontak membuat para penggemar terkesima benar-benar terpana mendengar suaranya yang merdu nan menyejukkan ,dentingan piano yang syahdu membuat suasana menjadi haru mataku yang dibawakan Christoper itu mengingatkanku pada lagu itu menceritakan tentang ketegaran seorang ayah dalam menghadapi penyakitnya. Christoper seakan menyanyikan lagu itu untukku karena syairnya sama seperti tak pernah mengeluhkan penyakitnya meskipun sebenarnya sangat menderita radang paru-paru kronis yang mengakibatkan wajahnya pucat dan badannya agak ,dia tetap memberikan kasih sayangnya padaku dan saudara-saudaraku hingga Tuhan memanggilnya untuk pun meminta tisu pada Ino."Hehehe!Untung saja hidungmu tidak ikut menangis juga."ujar Ino menghapus air mataku sambil mendengarkan lagu Christoper yang hampir berakhir. Kemudian Christoper mengakhiri ayahku membayangi benakku seakan mengingatkanku bahwa aku tidak boleh menangis hanya karena mengingat kisah yang lalu."Aku tahu ayah aku harus menjadi perempuan yang tegar seperti ,aku tidak bisa melupakan kematianmu." pun berkata pada para penonton."Tadi,kita sudah dengarkan bersama-sama lagu yang saya mau bernyanyi kali ini kita akan mendengarkan lagu yang ceria!"Spontan semua penonton Christoper menyanyikan lagu yang tidak bersedih lagi ,melihat wajah Christoper yang bersahabat membuatku menjadi tenang. Aku sadar ayahku telah berada di tempat yang dia telah pergi jauh,namun aku tahu dia tidak akan akan selalu pula yang pernah diberikannya padaku akan kujalankan dan kenangan indah bersamanya tidak akan pernah terasa waktu terus sudah jam 7 Christoper pun berakhir dengan tidak akan melupakan hari aku semakin mengenali Christoper yang wajahnya mirip sekali dengan Naruto yang pernah kukenal dahulu.

**TBC**

**A/N :Makasih ya udah review kalian suka juga dengan ceritaku walaupun genrenya general (umum).Aku akan terusin lagi ceritanya sampai .**


	6. Chapter 6

**SUATU HARI YANG INDAH**

**A/N :Hidupku bergelimangan harta dan tinggal di rumah hatiku kosong sejak kedua orang tua kandungku meninggal dan aku tinggal bersama kedua saudara kandungku beserta kedua orang tua tiriku dan kedua saudara aku menemukan sosok yang membuatku jatuh cinta ketika aku menjadi artis film.**

**CHAPTER VI :SURAT UNTUK AYAH & CASTING FILM**

**Warning :Tulisan yang diketik miring adalah 'surat' Hinata untuk ayahnya**

Aku telah menepati janjiku pada Ino untuk mengikuti audisi film di sekolahku.4 orang dewan juri yang merupakan artis film senior mengetes semua siswa yang dianggap mumpuni dalam sedikit gugup karena aku menyadari Ino sudah melatihku dengan aku mengikuti audisi itu seusai yang aku lulus audisi!Aku layak menjadi pemain film walaupun hanya sebagai peran pembantu saja Ino bangga sekali dengan keberhasilanku dalam mengikuti rumah,aku menceritakan keberhasilanku ini pada Kak Neji dan begitu senang karena aku dapat menjadi artis film. Karena itu,aku berinisiatif untuk menulis 'surat' pada ayahku meskipun dia tidak mungkin membacanya tapi aku mau membuatnya di buku harianku kalimat-kalimat yang berasal dari relung hatiku yang paling dalam untuk ayahku.

"_Teruntuk ayahku yang paling aku sayangi di dunia ini,Hyuuga Hiashi_

_Hari ini aku bahagia sekali karena aku memenangkan audisi film di aku akan mengikuti casting di Tokyo dan aku sudah memiliki alamat tempat castingnya dari salah satu dewan hanya berperan pembantu bukan peran utama,tapi aku sudah menjadi artis akan terkenal seperti Ino dan Aku akan bisa bertemu Christoper,idolaku,setiap akan bisa menyaingi Ibu aku agak berlebihan karena terlalu senang tapi cita-citaku untuk memiliki uang sendiri akan hidup mandiri seperti impianku sejak pasti tahu akan hal ini karena aku pernah mengatakannya pada ,impianku ini semata-mata untuk membahagiakan orang-orang yang aku sayangi termasuk ingin meringankan beban orang yang selama ini menopang kehidupan kami yaitu Kak engkau ayah meskipun kamu sudah berada di ,jika aku berhasil meniti karirku sebagai artis aku akan meneruskan pendidikanku di Tokyo University seperti keinginan ayah pada Kak Neji yang ternyata tidak kesampaian karena Kak Neji lebih memilih untuk meneruskan pendidikannya di Konoha suratku ini untuk ayah tersenyum memandangku dari atas doa untukmu dari putrimu,Hyuuga Hinata."_

Aku menoleh ke foto kedua orang foto itu dan kupeluk dengan kuelus foto itu dengan kalian tersenyum padaku dan kemudian memelukku erat karena aku telah berhasil mengikuti audisi film walaupun awalnya aku juga membayangkan Ino berada disini dan aku berlutut di hadapannya sebagai rasa terima kasihku untuknya karena perannya membuatku bisa -tiba,wajah orang-orang yang menyayangiku seakan mengeliliku di kamar ini. Mereka semua tersenyum padaku yang seakan memberikan semangat tersenyum pun berjanji di dalam hati untuk tidak pesimis sudah menyadari kemampuanku dalam berakting dan aku mau meniti karir sebagai artis aku mengistirahatkan tubuhku supaya prima ketika casting nanti. Seminggu kemudian,aku mengikuti casting di Neji mengantarku kesana."Hinata,baik-baik ya aktingnya!Kakak sangat berharap kamu menjadi artis profesional."pesan Kak aku mengikuti menjadi manager seorang model yang sedang patah hati karena kekasihnya memberikan semangat padanya dengan mengatakan bahwa masih banyak laki-laki yang lebih baik dari kekasihnya aku menemani model itu ke pantai untuk menenangkan dia bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki tampan yang diperankan oleh Uchiha Sasuke,artis film ternama yang pernah menjadi pasangan Ino dalam film. Laki-laki itu memberikan pencerahan dalam diri si model sehingga muncul rasa semangat dalam senang karena modelku tidak lagi berada di pantai,dia sering bertemu dengan si laki-laki di pinggir pantai yang berpasir -hari mereka merajut hubungan sebagai kenalan di pantai Teluk Tokyo hanya duduk di samping si model tanpa berbicara apa-apa ketika adegan ini terlihat 'pancaran sinar cinta' dari kedua bola mata mereka saat bertatap muka. Aku memberikan komentarku tentang si laki-laki kepada si model bahwa si laki-laki pantas menjadi pengganti dari kekasih si si model tidak yakin kalau si laki-laki bisa menggantikan kekasihnya yang amat dicintainya dan dia masih ragu dengan laki-laki meyakinkannya kalau si laki-laki terbukti lebih baik dari kekasihnya walaupun kami belum terlalu lama diteruskan dengan si model bertemu kekasihnya yang memintanya untuk model mau balikan dengan kekasihnya itu namun aku membujuknya untuk tidak kembali pada kekasihnya lagi karena kekasihnya itu hanya menginginkan hartanya saja. Sayang,si model tak mau mendengarkan bujukanku dan dia tetap balikan dengan kekasihnya karena dia masih mencintai ,mereka kembali berpacaran dan pulang ke tidak terima melihat kekasih si model itu telah balikan dengan ingin mereka putus karena aku tidak mau sang model patah hati untuk kedua ,aku mengenal selingkuhan dari kekasihnya itu karena dia sahabatku waktu pun menemuinya dan memberitahukannya kalau si model telah balikan dengan sang itu,dia naik keesokannya,dia mendatangi rumah kekasih si tidak dapat terelakkan karena si model tengah berkencan di rumah itu. Mereka berkelahi dan kekasih si model melerai perkelahian model malu dengan kejadian itu kemudian memutuskan hubungannya dengan kekasihnya itu dan pergi dari rumah menangis dan aku berkata lembut padanya kalau dia tidak akan selamanya menderita karena dia sebenarnya sudah menemukan orang yang pantas untuknya yaitu laki-laki tampan yang ditemuinya di ,si model memiliki nomor handphone si laki-laki dan meneleponnya. Ia pun menemui si laki-laki ketika pengambilan gambar di pantai Teluk laki-laki mengakui kalau dia mencintai itu dan kemudian modelku menerima bahagia karena modelku telah menemukan pasangan berakhir dengan kami berfoto-foto di pantai gembira sekali karena syutingku berjalan dengan memuji peranku yang begitu apik sebagai manager yang peduli pada berterima kasih dengan pujian itu dan para pemain pun diberi bayaran sesuai perjanjian oleh produser ,film perdanaku difilmkan di Tv Tokyo dalam bentuk FTV.

**TBC**

**A/N :Chapter 6 ceritanya masih semoga kalian **

**tidak bosan ya membaca .**


	7. Chapter 7

**SUATU HARI YANG INDAH**

**A/N :Hidupku bergelimangan harta dan tinggal di rumah hatiku kosong sejak kedua orang tua kandungku meninggal dan aku tinggal bersama kedua saudara kandungku beserta kedua orang tua tiriku dan kedua saudara aku menemukan sosok yang membuatku jatuh cinta ketika aku menjadi artis film.**

**CHAPTER VII :AKTING FILM YANG MENGESANKAN**

Sekarang aku sudah naik ke kelas mulai giat belajar supaya aku bisa lulus dengan nilai aku tidak pernah meninggalkan bangku sekolah,tapi aku tetap menjalankan profesiku sebagai artis film di semakin merasa bahagia karena aku bisa membeli tas baru tahun ini.

"Hmm!Sepertinya,artis baru kita beli tas baru nih!"sindir 2 tahun aku tidak membeli tas baru sejak ayahku bersyukur sekali kepada Tuhan karena aku bisa membeli tas baru dengan penghasilanku sendiri. "Oh ya Hinata!Dengar-dengar,kamu nanti syuting bersama Christoper ya?"pancing mengangguk dengan wajah memerah.

"Tidak kusangka aku bisa beradu akting dengan idolaku."Ino merangkulku."Itulah enaknya menjadi ,kamu bisa menjadi kekasihnya."Mendengar itu,aku meringis."Err!Menjadi pacar maksudmu?" "Iya."Jujur,aku sebenarnya menyukai Christoper karena bakatnya sebagai artis bukan berarti aku mau menjadi kekasihnya."Ino nyengir kuda."Serius?" "Iya soalnya aku hanya pemeran pembantu yang tidak pantas menjadi kekasih pemeran utama."Ino mengelus kepalaku."Kamu tidak usah pesimis karena semua bisa terjadi kalau kamu jadi saja Christoper naksir sama kamu pas lagi syuting."ucap menghela nafas.

"Ya bukannya mau pesimis tapi aku harus sadar karena peranku."Ino mengacak-acak rambutku yang sudah disisir rapi."Aktris secantik kamu pasti nantinya jadi pemeran ,kamu lebih cantik dariku."kata bergetar mendengar Ino menyebutku lebih cantik ,dia lebih dulu menjadi artis dan dia langsung menjadi pemeran utama ketika memenangkan membaca buku pelajaranku."Bagiku tidaklah penting menjadi pemeran penting aku bisa lulus dari SMA ini dan melanjutkan sekolah ke Tokyo University."kataku.

Ino terbelalak mendengar ucapanku."Hah?Kamu mau melanjutkan sekolahmu ke Tokyo University?"Aku geleng-geleng kepala."Apa kamu sanggup bisa meraih gelar sarjana disana?" "Apapun akan bisa dicapai asalkan berusaha."Ino terlihat tidak percaya padaku."Aku menyayangkan keinginanmu karena Tokyo University terlalu ,biaya pendidikan disana lebih mahal dari universitas-universitas lain yang ada di Jepang." Aku menutup buku pelajaranku dan menatap Ino lekat-lekat."Aku akan mengambil jurusan seni sesuai pekerjaanku sebagai tidak begitu berat kan?"

Ino melongo dan geleng-geleng kepala tersenyum."Ino,aku tahu Tokyo University bukan universitas biasa karena anak-anak yang hebat yang bisa masuk ,aku akan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menjadi sarjana disana."kataku menutup tidak melongo lagi."Err!Menurutku keinginanmu terlalu tinggi tapi sangat hebat."ujar Ino yang sepertinya kehabisan sadar aku bukanlah anak yang ,tidak ada salahnya jika aku meneruskan pendidikanku di Tokyo University.

Meskipun dahulu ayahku menginginkan Kak Neji kuliah disana,namun aku yang akan 'mewujudkannya'.Tidak masalah Kak Neji tidak mau mewujudkan keinginan yang penting salah satu anaknya ada yang menjadi sarjana disana yaitu pun membuka buku pelajaran mau menambah ilmuku. Pulang sekolah,Ketua kelas memanggilku untuk mengisi surat pernyataan bekerja sebagai tertulis tanda tangan orang tua dan tanda tangan menandatanganinya tapi aku tidak memalsukan tanda tangan tetap bersikap jujur walaupun nantinya belum tentu orang tua tiriku mau menandatanganinya.

Kemudian,Kak Neji menjemputku dan kami sampai di ,hanya ada Hanabi di sedang mengikuti rapat pleno di kantor sekretariatnya dan Karin sedang memeriksakan meletakkan surat pernyataan itu di kamarku sembari menunggu orang tua tiriku hari,mereka baru pulang pada malam ,mereka belum tidur sehingga aku memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke dalam kamar mereka."Mau apa kamu kesini?"tanya Juugo."Aku mau minta tanda tangan untuk surat pernyataanku." aku menunjukkan surat pernyataanku beserta pena yang kubawa ke kamarnya."Mana yang mau ditandatangani?" "Disini."Karin menatap sinis padaku. "Memangnya kakakmu tidak bisa mendatangani surat pernyataanmu itu?"tanya Karin."Yang diminta tanda tangan orang tua bukan ,Kak Neji tidak boleh menandatanganinya."jelasku padanya.

Karin tersenyum kejam padaku."Oh!Kenapa tidak dengan ayahmu saja sekalian hm?"Aku menyabarkan hatiku mendengar kata-kata Karin."Makanya,ayah itu dipelihara baik-baik supaya tidak mati!Jadinya tidak menyusahkan orang lain!"seru ini,aku sedang berusaha untuk melupakan kisah yang lalu tentang kematian kembali membuka gambaran kematian tersebut sehingga tergambar jelas cepat-cepat keluar dari kamar itu dengan membawa surat pernyataan dan pena milikku. Kamar yang dulunya dipenuhi senyuman hangat dari pemiliknya yaitu ayahku sekarang berubah menjadi kamar yang dipenuhi ucapan keji dari seorang perempuan yang tak tahu ingin menangis jika mengingat ,sekarang bukan waktunya untuk itu.

Aku harus bisa menghilangkan kenangan harus bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa aku tidak memiliki orang tua kandung lagi yang diriku lebih baik memikirkan masa depan daripada masa harinya,aku memberikan surat pernyataanku pada ketua kelasku kemudian ketua kelas memberikannya pada kepala sekolah.

Aku merasa lega karena surat pernyataanku bisa kukumpulkan hari ini juga padahal aku kembali sibuk belajar. Jam istirahat,aku makan di kantin bersama bernyanyi riang gembira seperti kebiasaannya jika tidak ada jam -tiba,Ino berhenti bernyanyi."Oh ya syutingmu bersama idolamu itu kapan mulainya?"tanya Ino."Hari Sabtu nanti." tersenyum lebar padaku."Wah bakal ada yang cinlok nih!Hehehehehehehe!"kata Ino terkekeh.

Aku hanya tersenyum sambil menyelesaikan makananku dan kembali ke dalam kelas."Aku bisa membayangkan wajahmu saat bertemu Christoper nanti."ucap tahu dia pasti membayangkan wajahku memerah seperti tomat ketika berpapasan dengan Christoper. Aku juga geli karena hal itu bisa saja terjadi disebabkan aku terkenal pemalu jika berhadapan dengan mungkin sepertinya bisa saja tidak terjadi."Kudoakan syutingmu sukses kali ini seperti syuting perdanamu!"seru Ino kegirangan.

Pada hari Sabtu,aku izin tidak masuk sekolah beberapa hari karena aku mengirim surat lewat adikku yang kebetulan bersekolah di perguruan yang sama syuting di Ottawa sebagai adik Christoper sedangkan aktris muda nan berbakat berambut pink dan bermata emerald,Stephanie March,berperan sebagai cinta sejati ini menceritakan tentang kisah perjalanan asmara yang mengharukan dimana mereka sama-sama didera penyakit mematikan yaitu aku berperan sebagai adik Christoper yang selalu menemani Christoper setiap dia melakukan kemoterapi.

Christoper memakai silikon di kepalanya,tapi wajahnya tetap terlihat memukau di depan ,di film ini aku mendapat peran agak banyak dan aku selalu berada di dekat Christoper untuk menjaganya. Meskipun Stephanie 'bermesraan' dengan Christoper di film ini ketika mereka sama-sama berada di rumah sakit usai kemoterapi,tapi peranku tidak dapat dianggap remeh karena aku disini sebagai penyemangat juga orang yang diperintahkan Christoper untuk mengirim bunga pada Stephanie.

Sampai akhirnya mereka berdua menikah karena sudah saling mereka sama-sama menemui ajal mereka tepatnya sebulan setelah menangis keras karena aku teringat ayahku ketika Christoper memejamkan matanya (berpura-pura mati).Christoper menyukai tangisanku yang benar-benar nyata tanpa rekayasa."Tangisanmu itu menambah chemistry ,semua penonton di lokasi syuting ini menangis gara-gara melihat tangisanmu yang menggetarkan hati."puji tersipu malu mendengar pujian idolaku juga memujiku sebagai aktris berbakat.

Ia senang melihat keseriusanku dalam mendalami karakter sebagai adik Christoper walaupun berbeda sekali dengan karakterku yang aku belum bermain film layar lebar,namun ratingku sebagai pemain film naik karena orang-orang banyak yang memujiku setelah syuting berakhir.

**TBC**

**A/N :Aku akan menampilkan Hinata bermain film Box Movie saat dia liburan sekolah tapi sebelumnya aku minta saran reader tentang ide cerita yang bagus untuk jalan cerita film tersebut sekaligus jalan cerita fict .Maaf ya kalau ada kalimat yg kepotong aku udah berusaha kok memperbaikinya.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**SUATU HARI YANG INDAH**

**Prolog:Hidupku bergelimangan harta dan tinggal di rumah hatiku kosong sejak kedua orang tua kandungku meninggal dan aku tinggal bersama kedua saudara kandungku beserta kedua orang tua tiriku dan kedua saudara aku menemukan sosok yang membuatku jatuh cinta ketika aku menjadi artis film.**

**CHAPTER VIII :SAUDARA TIRIKU LAHIR**

Aku terkejut mendapat kabar dari Kak Neji kalau Karin melahirkan hari ,aku tidak bisa ke rumah sakit karena aku mengikuti bimbingan persiapan ujian akhir sekolah sama seperti Hanabi namun Hanabi pulang jam 12 sehingga jam 2 siang sudah pulang ke rumah. Sedangkan aku pulang jam 1 berarti bimbingan persiapan ujian akhir sekolah baru Anko masuk ke kelas memberikan pelajaran matematika kepada terlihat lunglai ketika Ibu Anko menjelaskan pelajarannya."Kenapa Ino?"tanyaku."Aku lelah sekali,Hinata."jawabku tersenyum.

"Ya namanya juga sudah mau tamat." mengangkat wajahnya berusaha untuk duduk sempurna seperti pagi matanya sudah sayu karena kelelahan. "Ngomong-ngomong Hinata,ibumu yang sedang hamil itu sudah melahirkan?"tanya Ino tiba-tiba."Err!Dia melahirkan hari ini." Ino terbelalak."Perasaan,dia belum lama hamil." "Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja."Ibu Anko berdehem melihat kami berdua berbisik-bisik."Saya harap selama bimbingan belajar ini tidak ada yang sibuk sendiri ketika saya sedang menjelaskan pelajaran!"tegas Ibu berbisik lagi padaku.

"Pulang sekolah,kamu ke rumah sakit nggak?" "Ya kalau Kak Neji menjemputku aku akan kesana."Ino terkekeh kecil."Hehehe!Kamu sepertinya tidak semangat dengan kelahiran adikmu."bisik Ino.'Ino,anak Juugo dan Karin bukanlah adikku melainkan saudara tiriku.'batinku. Sejak Karin menikah lagi dengan Juugo,aku tidak pernah merasa apa yang mereka miliki adalah milikku karena mereka sebenarnya bukan ,selama ini mereka menjadi 'orang tua'ku dalam hal bimbingan usai,aku langsung menuju ke gerbang dahulu aku melambaikan tangan pada ,Kak Neji sudah menungguku di depan langsung naik ke dalam mobil. Benar Neji langsung membawaku ke tidak bergairah ketika sampai di rumah ,aku tetap berjalan mengikuti langkah kaki kakakku sampai ke kamar rawat duduk di ruang tunggu.

"Kak Hinata,adik kita perempuan!"teriak Neji melotot ke arah tahu Kak Neji tidak suka Hanabi menyebut anak Juugo dan Karin dengan sebutan 'adik kita' berusaha mencairkan suasana."Sudah ada namanya belum?"tanyaku lembut."Kelihatannya belum."jawab Hanabi. Aku melihat dari pintu ruang rawat bahagianya kedua pasangan tersebut bersama buah hati membayangkan saat kedua orang tua kandungku berbahagia dengan kelahiran Kak Neji sebagai buah hati pertama aku duduk di ruang tunggu tepatnya di sambing Neji memasang muka dingin pada kami berdua.

"Beberapa saat lagi,kita pulang karena hari ini penyewa kontrakan kita akan membayar sewa kontrakan."ujar Kak sedikit ngeri melihat tatapan mata Kak Neji yang tajam menusuk bagaikan pisau. Aku merasakan ketidaksukaan Kak Neji pada keluarga tiri saja dia dipaksa mengantar Karin ke rumah sakit oleh Juugo sehingga dia berada ,kami bertiga pulang karena Kak Neji mau pergi ke kontrakan untuk mengambil uang sewa rumah,Hanabi bercerita banyak tentang kelahiran bayi Juugo dan Karin."Wajahnya mirip sekali dengan ayahnya daripada gen ayahnya lebih kuat dari ."tutur Hanabi.

Hanabi terlihat begitu senang dengan kelahiran bayi Juugo dan dan Kak Neji bisa memperkirakan apa yang terjadi jika kami memiliki saudara perempuan itu tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengan kami Karin memang 'ibu'ku,tapi dia hanyalah istri ayahku dan dia bukan ibu yang melahirkan kami melainkan hanya ibu tiri saja kami terlalu muda untuk hidup bertiga saja tanpa orang teringat ketika Hanabi lahir dan Kak Neji tersenyum bahagia karena memiliki adik perempuan lagi. Sedangkan diriku tidak berbeda dari ,aku lebih bahagia ketimbang sekarang karena Hanabi memiliki hubungan darah yang amat kuat dengan berada sendirian di kamar,aku menatap sendu ke arah foto ayah dan ibuku."Ayah,ibu,kami sekarang sudah memiliki saudara Tapi entah mengapa rasa hatiku sedih."gumamku.

Mungkin karena perilaku Juugo dan Karin selama ini yang membuatku terkena tekanan batin sehingga diriku sedih diatas kebahagiaan mereka. Pagi harinya,Juugo dan Karin telah berada di kudengar kalau mereka menamai anak mereka turut senang dengan pemberian nama ,aku tidak akan bahagia karena kehadirannya memicu penderitaan baru terhadapku.

**TBC**

**8998fans-uzuhina :Maaf ya belum kubuat Hinata main di Box Movie ****.Tapi aku janji aku baru buat di chapter chapter 7 kemarin direview!*dirasengan*.**


	9. Chapter 9

**SUATU HARI YANG INDAH**

**Prolog :Hidupku bergelimangan harta dan tinggal di rumah hatiku kosong sejak kedua orang tua kandungku meninggal dan aku tinggal bersama kedua saudara kandungku beserta kedua orang tua tiriku dan kedua saudara aku menemukan sosok yang membuatku jatuh cinta ketika aku menjadi artis film.**

**CHAPTER IX :KELULUSAN DAN BOX MOVIE**

Waktu terus aku telah berhasil lulus dari SMA III Hirohito,Konoha pada tahun dan Ino berpelukan

karena kami akan berpisah."Hinata,kudoakan semoga kamu lulus tes masuk Tokyo University biar bisa membanggakan

keluargamu."bisik Ino dengan suara terisak menahan menggengam tangan Ino."Ino,walaupun aku tidak

satu sekolah lagi denganmu tapi kita masih bisa bersama karena kita sama-sama selebriti." mengangguk.

"Ya akan selalu bersama karena kita sahabat sejati."Aku memeluk Ino lagi.

Ino sudah seperti saudara merasa hidup ini indah jika bersama berharap suatu hari nanti bisa

menemukan pasangan hidup yang berwatak seperti tidak,jika aku belum menemukannya aku bisa

menemukan teman seperti Ino di bangku universitas aku pulang ditengah hiruk pikuk kebahagiaan

siswa-siswi yang lulus 100%."Apa rencanamu setelah lulus ini,Hinata?" "Err!Aku mau melanjutkan sekolah ke Tokyo

University,kak." Neji mengacak-acak rambutku."Bagus!Kakak senang karena kamu sudah punya

rencana untuk masa depanmu sekarang."ujar Kak kecil,aku tidak pernah memiliki rencana untuk masa

,aku tidak pernah bercita-cita mau menjadi sejak aku menjadi selebriti,mulai ada rencana

untuk masa depan yaitu kalung yang melingkar di leherku yang merupakan pemberian ayahku

padaku sewaktu berulang tahun ke-15 tahun."Ayah,aku sudah lulus sekolahku kulanjutkan ke

Tokyo University." ayahku sudah lama meninggal,tapi aku masih merasa bahwa dia tetap berada disisiku.

Beberapa hari kemudian,aku mengikuti tes di Tokyo ,aku sudah mendaftar sebelum aku mengikuti ujian akhir ,hanya aku sendiri yang berasal dari anak rata-rata berasal dari kota-kota besar di Jepang dan sekolah-sekolah ternama di Jepang.

Aku sedikit aku yakin kalau aku memiliki kemampuan seperti dari mendaftar,aku melihat Karin sedang menimang-nimang Nami di ruang keluarga.

Kali ini aku tersenyum karena aku sedang membayangkan bila aku menimang-nimang anakku seperti ,aku buru-buru masuk ke dalam kamarku sebelum Karin memergokiku yang memperhatikannya.

Aku pun berbaring di dalam kamarku dan tidak makan siang lagi karena aku sudah makan siang sepulang dari tes tadi.

Keesokan harinya,aku mendapat telepon dari memintaku untuk datang ke Tokyo lusa karena dia ada urusan langsung mengiyakannya karena urusannya pasti penting.

Tiba-tiba,kudengar suara Karin segera keluar dari ,Karin memarahi Ushio yang sepertinya kurang becus mengurusi anaknya.

Aku kasihan melihat Ushio seringkali dimarahi aku tidak mau ikut-ikutan karena aku tidak mau terkena aku ke ruang makan untuk sarapan pagi.

Hanabi makan banyak hari ini lebih dari mengernyitkan dahi melihat dia sarapan."Kak Hinata,sekarang aku tidak susah makan lagi lho soalnya aku sudah mau SMA!"

Aku tersenyum manis pada juga tersenyum padaku sembari melahap habis nasi goreng yang ada di pun mengambil sepiring nasi goreng untuk sarapanku.

Kumakan perlahan-lahan supaya tidak terus makan sembari melirik senang karena Hanabi mau makan telur sekarang.

Dulu,dia susah sekali dia lapar,dia pasti makan sekarang makannya sudah banyak walaupun hanya bangga melihat perubahan yang terjadi di keluarga Neji sekarang sudah tidak lagi membenci keluarga tiri kami meskipun mereka sinis kepada juga merasakan perubahan yang terjadi dalam diriku.

Aku tidak lagi bersedih hati dan sudah menerima kenyataan bahwa ayahku telah sarapan pagi,aku dan Hanabi mandi di kamar mandi masing-masing yang ada di dalam Neji tidak ada di rumah karena urusan ,aku tidak lagi khawatir pada Hanabi karena aku tidak kemana-mana hari berniat untuk mengajak Hanabi ke Tokyo lusa nanti supaya dia tidak sendirian di rumah.

Lusa pun niatku,Hanabi kuajak ke Neji senang karena aku mau mengajak Hanabi ke pun bertemu sutradaraku di sebuah kafe tempat kami dan Hanabi hanya memesan orange juice di kafe itu karena kami sudah kenyang.

"Saya memintamu kesini untuk menanyakan kesediaanmu menjadi pemeran utama dalam film Box Movie yang berjudul 'The Dark Love'.Apa kamu menerimanya?"tanya tertegun."Sa...saya pikir-pikir dulu."jawabku sekenanya karena aku tidak menyangka bisa jadi pemeran utama dalam film Box Movie yang berjangkauan sumringah mengetahui kalau aku dilirik menjadi pemeran utama dalam film Box Movie.

Ada rasa bahagia bercampur bimbang dalam pertama kali seorang pemeran pembantu dalam FTV dan sinetron bisa dilirik menjadi pemeran utama dalam Box disini tidak ada orang lain selain diriku,aku pasti menampar pipiku berkali-kali karena aku merasa hal ini hanya tatapan sutradara membuatku percaya kalau ini meminta waktu 3 hari untuk memikirkannya.

Aku pun meminum orange juiceku kemudian meninggalkan sutradara pulang ke antara Konoha dan Tokyo hanya 2 jam sehingga bisa aku menaiki mobil tes masuk Tokyo University dimulai jam 8 pagi sehingga aku bisa pergi jam 05.30 ,aku sampai di rumah dengan selamat.

3 hari kemudian,aku menelepon menyatakan padanya bahwa aku bersedia menjadi pemeran utama dalam film Box Movienya tahun langsung menanggapi positif atas semakin percaya diri akan kemampuanku dalam sangat berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena dia memberikanku kesempatan untuk mengembangkan bakatku.

Seminggu kemudian,aku memulai syuting Box Movie di Konoha!Aku merasa sutradara telah memilih tempat yang tepat karena aku tidak perlu pulang-pergi aku berperan sebagai Sakura yang tinggal di tempat lokalisasi pelacur disebabkan ibunya seorang dikenal anak baik-baik oleh teman-temanku disana karena aku tidak pernah berbuat suatu ketika seorang laki-laki bernama Hakumo menemukanku terbaring tak berdaya disebabkan ibuku meninggal dan tidak ada yang memberiku makan.

Ternyata,Hakumo sudah memiliki seorang istri dan 2 orang ternyata kedua orang anak perempuannya itu hanyalah anak angkat karena istrinya merasa bahagia karena aku diterima sebagai anak angkat yang ketiga dalam keluarga tak dinyana bencana pun jatuh cinta padaku karena aku tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik diusiaku yang ke-17 serasa gelap karena aku pun jatuh cinta pada Hakumo tapi aku tidak mungkin merebutnya dari dihentikan sementara karena aku mau melihat hasil tesku dan mengikuti ospek jika lulus.

Aku menangis bahagia karena aku dinyatakan lulus di Tokyo pun mengikuti ospek beberapa hari dan setelahnya aku syuting Hakumo mulai cemburu padaku melihat Hakumo seringkali merasa tidak enak hati lama-kelamaan rasa cemburu itu memuncak sampai menimbulkan pertengkaran pada mereka menyatakan bahwa dia menyesal memiliki istri yang mandul akibat kebiasan buruk yang dilakukan istrinya dahulu.

Sedangkan istrinya merasa kecewa karena pun dimarahi oleh kedua saudara angkatku karena telah berani main mata dengan ayah angkat semakin terpojokkan dengan hal akhirnya Hakumo membunuh Hakumo pun dimakamkan secara layak karena tidak ada bukti pembunuhan disebabkan Hakumo mencekik sangat terpukul atas kematian ibu kedua saudara angkatku semakin mereka angkat kaki dari rumahku karena tidak mau lagi tinggal bersamaku dan ayah angkatku.

Melihat kondisi seperti ini,Hakumo kemudian menjadi istri keduanya.2 tahun setelah menikah,aku melahirkan seorang anak laki-laki bernama tahun kami hidup berdua dikaruniai 3 orang anak dalam pernikahan sayang Hakumo tergoda pada seorang wanita karir yang cantik bernama sering dengar dari orang-orang kalau Hakumo dan Nagisha sering tidur di suatu ketika aku memergoki suamiku berduaan dengan Nagisha di sangat ,aku tidak berani meminta cerai karena aku menyadari diriku yang tanpa sengaja merebut suami orang.

Perlahan aku menata hidupku supaya rasa cemburu dihatiku pun memulai bisnis kue supaya memiliki penghasilan bulan kemudian,Hakumo ditangkap polisi karena membunuh Nagisha yang ternyata berpaling terpukul dengan penangkapan itu,aku sering mengunjungi Hakumo bersama berjanji untuk tidak lagi mengkhianati ini diakhiri dengan aku dan Hakumo bekerja sama mengelola toko kue yang aku film ini aku belajar memaafkan kesalahan seseorang yang pernah berbuat tidak baik juga sadar kalau aku insan biasa yang tidak luput dari kesalahan.

Dari sini aku belajar bagaimana caranya memaafkan orang yang menyakiti ,berakting dalam film memiliki makna tersendiri dalam hidupku.

**TBC**

**8998fans-uzuhina :Chapter 9 update!Aku sudah nepatin janjiku nyeritain Hinata bermain di Box .**


	10. Chapter 10

**SUATU HARI YANG INDAH**

**A/N :Hidupku bergelimangan harta dan tinggal di rumah hatiku kosong sejak kedua orang tua kandungku meninggal dan aku tinggal bersama kedua saudara kandungku beserta kedua orang tua tiriku dan kedua saudara aku menemukan sosok yang membuatku jatuh cinta ketika aku menjadi artis film.**

**CHAPTER X :CINTAKU BERSEMI DI BANGKU UNIVERSITAS**

Minggu ini adalah minggu pertama aku belajar di Tokyo sendirian sekarang karena Ino tidak melanjutkan sekolahnya duduk termangu di barisan kiri-kanan tidak ada yang mau tidak mau aku harus bisa berteman dengan mereka minimal hanya sebagai teman di saat kemudian,semua mata tertuju pada seorang mahasiswa yang memasuki terbelalak melihat mahasiswa Uzumaki Naruto alias Christoper De Hansel!Mahasiswi yang duduk di kiri-kananku terpesona melihat ketampanan artis multitalenta aku tersipu dia menyapaku karena mungkin hanya aku yang dia kenal."Hai Hinata!Selamat pagi."sapa Christoper."Se...selamat pagi juga Christoper."balasku tersenyum."Bagaimana kalau kamu memanggilku Naruto saja?Karena saat mendaftar aku memakai nama asliku." "Baiklah."Jujur aku lebih senang dengan nama aslinya ketimbang nama panggungnya soalnya lebih bagus dari nama anak-anak di Jepang pada entah mengapa Naruto a.k.a Christoper tidak mau memakai nama aslinya. Naruto pun duduk di dilihat dari depan,dilihat dari belakang saja sudah mempesona benar-benar tersipu malu menatap bagian belakang lama kemudian,seorang dosen cantik masuk ke dalam ruang memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Sabaku No biasa dipanggil sudah mengajar di Tokyo University sejak 3 tahun yang sudah berkeluarga dan memiliki 2 orang anak.'Hidupnya sempurna.' ingin seperti dirinya yang berkarir tapi tetap bersuami dan menjadi membayangkan jika hidupku seperti dia menjelaskan tentang pelajaran seni peran yang selama ini kulakoni dalam dunia perfilman. Jam 03.30 sore,aku baru pulang dari merasa lelah sengaja,aku menabrak seorang meminta maaf padanya karena aku telah menjatuhkan ,pemuda itu adalah Sasori,teman sekelompokku waktu hanya tersenyum padaku dan tidak tahu apa Sasori baik atau yang pasti aku sudah lama kemudian,Naruto berjalan di sudah menyadari bahwa diriku telah jatuh cinta padanya."Dengar-dengar,film Box Movie pertamamu sukses ya?""I...iya.""Wah asyiknya!Tapi ingat kualitas aktingmu harus ditingkat lagi supaya lebih baik dari sebelumnya."Aku tersenyum menatap memang artis berpengalaman karena dia sudah terkenal sebelum aku menjadi artis film."Sedari kecil,baru kali ini aku mengobrol dengan ini,aku lebih disibukkan dengan karirku daripada mengurusi tuaku sudah beberapa kali membahas tentang hubungan percintaanku tapi aku selalu mengatakan bahwa aku belum memikirkan hal tidak mau seperti Hyuuga Hiashi,teman ayahku,yang terlalu dipusingkan oleh masalah cinta padahal sudah pernah menikah dan memiliki anak sampai akhirnya dia menikahi perempuan yang juga tidak mau seperti Uchiha Fugaku,ayah temanku,yang terlalu mementingkan karir sampai akhirnya dijodohkan dengan perempuan pilihan orang tuanya."Aku tertegun mendengar nama ayahku disebutkan Naruto."Err!Sejauh mana kamu mengenal Hyuuga Hiashi?"tanyaku."Ya sejauh dia mengenal ayahku."jawab Naruto. 'Mungkinkah Naruto yang sekarang adalah Naruto yang dulu pernah kukenal?' dari cara berbicaranya,dia sangat mirip dengan Naruto yang Naruto melanjutkan permbicaraannya."Tapi yang aku ingat hanyalah Kak Hyuuga Neji,putra pertama Hyuuga dia lebih tua dariku,tapi aku sudah menganggapnya teman karena dia baik."ujar semakin yakin kalau Naruto ini adalah Naruto kecil itu.

_FLASHBACK ON :_

"_Kak Neji,apa kabar?Sudah lama aku tidak kesini!"teriak Naruto pada Kak Neji tersenyum manis pada anak kecil berwajah imut itu."Kabarku baik juga sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu."balas Kak duduk di pangkuan Kak Neji."Oh ya mana Hinata?"Tidak lama kemudian,aku datang ketika Naruto menyebut namaku."Wah Hinata sudah pintar masak ya sekarang!Lihat saja,dia membawakan kue untuk kita."puji Namikaze Minato,teman dan ibuku tersenyum."Dia hanya bantu-bantu istriku saja."ujar menatap ke arah Hanabi yang duduk di samping ibuku."Yang kecil ini,sudah bisa masak belum hm?" "Belum,paman."Minato dan istrinya,Uzumaki Kushina,tertawa mendengar ucapan Hanabi."Saya senang lho melihat baik-baik semua."ujar Kushina."Pastinya karena ibunya baik." "Ayahnya juga baik kok Hiashi!Hahaha."Aku pun duduk di samping Kak menatapku."Nanti kalau kita sudah besar dan aku sudah punya uang sendiri,aku akan melamar Hinata."ucap Naruto semua orang tertawa termasuk Kak melirik hanya tersipu Naruto itu masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku hingga sekarang._

_FLASHBACK OFF_

"Sebetulnya aku pernah berjanji akan melamar perempuan yang namanya sama denganmu yaitu aku tidak pernah lagi berhubungan dengannya sejak pindah ke ,aku ingin datang ke Konoha lagi untuk menemuinya."Kami pun meninggalkan kampus menaiki sengaja,lagi-lagi aku berada di dekat Naruto karena aku duduk di samping Naruto."Eh,kamu pulang kemana?""Ke Jalan Sakura.""Oh,kalau aku ke Jalan kita searah ya!"Aku mengangguk mantap sambil menahan rasa di dalam sadar kalau aku sebetulnya jatuh cinta pada aku masih malu untuk banyak infotainment yang menyebar isu tentang hubungan Naruto dengan sejumlah artis di tempat kosku,aku berbaring di teringat akan istanaku di Konoha bersama para aku tidak senang dengan Juugo dan Karin,namun aku merindukan mereka karena aku merindukan anak mereka yaitu sangat lucu menurutku dan suka bermain dengannya bersama Hanabi walaupun Karin terlihat tidak suka aku bermain dengan tersenyum sendiri membayangkan memiliki seorang putri seperti -tiba,terlintas di benakku bayangan juga kata-katanya di telingaku kalau dia ingin mencari anak bernama Hinata yang dikenalnya dulu di yakin kalau Naruto sebenarnya mencari diriku karena hanya aku satu-satunya yang bernama Hinata aku belum mau memberitahunya kalau aku Hinata dari Konoha karena aku belum siap mengatakan yang aku makan siang kemudian bermimpi memperkenalkan Naruto pada mendiang ayahku ketika aku pulang ke pun merestui hubungan kami berdua sebagai sepasang terbangun dari mimpi indahku itu."Apa mungkin aku bisa dekat dengan Naruto?" menampar-nampar pipiku tidak percaya diri dengan perasaanku selanjutnya,aku sudah mendapatkan teman di bernama cantik dan rambutnya hitam panjang seperti bintang iklan berasal dari Kota bekerja sebagai penyanyi kafe di Tokyo dan dia tinggal di kontrakan sudah mengenalku sebelum aku memperkenalkan diri karena dia sering melihatku di senang memiliki teman aku tidak akan melupakan sahabatku yaitu masih suka mengirim SMS padanya walaupun jarang juga memanjatkan doa untuknya pada Tuhan supaya dia selalu dalam mengeluarkan sebuah buku diktat dari dia pun melakukan hal yang lama kemudian,Naruto menyapaku layaknya teman tersenyum manis padanya ketika dia debar jantungku semakin kuat saat memandang wajahnya yang istirahat,aku makan di kantin bersama itu,kami berdua bersantai di halaman kampus yang membuka laptopnya dan membaca koran di .Aku melirik ke ada Naruto di tersenyum tipis bergetar dan aku tersipu sinaran cinta di langsung mengalihkan pandanganku ke laptop Haku."Hari ini,beritanya lumayan bagus."ujar Haku."Err!Disini bisa main game nggak?"tanyaku."Di Yahoo tidak bisa tapi di Facebook bisa."jawab meminta izin pada Haku untuk meminjam mengetik 'facebook' di laman google kemudian mencari game tiba-tiba Haku mencegat tanganku."Eits aku baru ingat kalau game di facebook tidak kalau kita cari game yang menarik di google?" "Baik."Haku mengambil alih laptopnya dan menemukan sebuah game yang menarik di kami main ,Haku sangat pandai bermain begitu cepat beralih di mengagumi kecepatan tangannya itu seperti tangan bermain game,kami masuk ke dalam kelas karena pelajaran kembali berkonsentrasi pada pelajaranku aku masih terbayang pada tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menghilangkan bayangan Naruto sejenak di hari kemudian,aku syuting -sela syuting,aku memesan minuman di sengaja,aku melihat Haku sedang bernyanyi di kafe juga beberapa pasangan berdansa -tiba,Naruto mengajakku tidak sanggup menolaknya karena aku tergoda akan tatapan matanya."Hinata,kamu suka dansa nggak?" "I...iya.""Sama siapa saja kamu berdansa?""Err!Aku belum pernah berdansa sebelumnya.""Oh jadi kamu hanya suka tapi belum pernah mencobanya?""Benar.""Kamu bersyukur sekarang karena kamu sudah pernah berdansa denganku."Aku berusaha menatap wajah Naruto dengan menahan rasa di meninggalkan kesan di hatiku yang tersenyum padaku."Hinata,kuakui aku menyukaimu."ucap Naruto setengah itu,aku tidak mengerti maksud Naruto menyukaiku."Err!A...aku ju...juga menyukaimu karena kamu idolaku."ujarku tersenyum semakin tersipu malu padanya."Naruto,aku bahkan sangat menyukaimu dan aku ingin sekali menjadi milikmu." aku tidak berani mengungkapkannya karena lidahku kelu untuk mengakui benar-benar bersemi ketika aku menempuh pendidikan di Tokyo University.

**TBC**

**8998fans-uzuhina :Maaf rehatnya jangan lupa review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**SUATU HARI YANG INDAH**

**Hidupku bergelimangan harta dan tinggal di rumah yang mewah.  
**

**Namun hatiku kosong sejak kedua orang tua kandungku meninggal **

**dan aku tinggal bersama kedua saudara kandungku beserta kedua orang tua tiriku dan kedua saudara tiriku.**

**Aku pun menemukan sosok yang membuatku jatuh cinta ketika menjadi artis film.  
**

**CHAPTER XI :MIMPI BERTEMU AYAH**

**Warning :kata banyak ketinggal**

Setiap anak perempuan pasti merindukan keluarganya.

Entah orang tua ataupun saudaranya.

Begitu pula denganku.

Aku merindukan ayahku.

Terlebih sudah 2 tahun aku berada di Tokyo.

Sampai disuatu hari aku memimpikannya.

Hari itu aku pulang malam karena ada tugas kuliah yang belum kuselesaikan.

Aku ketiduran hingga aku lupa mengganti pakaianku.

Tiba-tiba aku berada disebuah padang bunga yang luas.

Aku berjalan mencari-cari apa ada orang disana.

Seseorang memanggilku."Hinata..."

Aku menengok ke belakang tepatnya sumber suara itu.

Ternyata suara itu adalah suara ayahku.

Melihat itu,aku langsung memeluk ayahku.

"Ayah!Apa kabar ayah sekarang?Sudah lama aku tidak ke makam ayah!"ucapku menangis.

Ayahku mempererat pelukanku."Kabar ayah baik disini."balas ayahku.

Lalu aku melepaskan pelukanku dan menghapus air mataku.

"Sekarang kamu sudah cantik sekali."puji ayahku.

Rona merah muncul di wajahku.

Kemudian ayahku menggandeng tanganku mengajakku jalan-jalan.

Ditengah jalan,aku melihat sebuah danau yang berkilauan.

"Ayah,apa nama danau itu?"tanyaku keheranan.

"Danau itu adalah hatimu sayang."jawab ayahku.

Aku mengernyitkan dahi."Hatiku?"

" adalah perlambang dari hatimu yang lembut nan bersih."

Aku tertegun mendengar kata-kata ayahku.

"Anakku,kilauan yang ada di danau ini akibat ketabahan hatimu."

ujar diam seribu aku menghampiri danau itu.

Kuambil segenggam air dari danau itu.

Airnya sangat jernih

Ayah berkata kembali.

"Hinata,jangan pernah kamu kotori air danau ini dengan perasaan dendam

kepada orang tua tirimu.

Biarlah rasa benci mereka menjadi cambuk

dalam hidupmu."pesan ayahku terngiang-ngiang di telingaku.

Kuakui hubunganku dengan orang tiriku memang kurang baik.

Meskipun aku menyayangi anak mereka,namun mereka tetap membenciku.

Mereka seakan menganggapku parasit di rumahku sendiri.

Padahal aku sama sekali tidak mengganggu kehidupan mereka.

"Sebentar lagi,saudara tirimu akan memiliki saudara.

Jadi sayangilah dia seperti kamu menyayangi saudara tirimu itu."

Akhirnya,ayahku meninggalkanku sendirian.

Aku duduk termangu di pinggir danau jernih itu.

Tidak lama kemudian,aku tersadar dari mimpiku.

Memang indah tapi terlalu singkat untukku.

Tergambar jelas kebahagiaanku bersama ayahku dahulu.

Kenangan indah itu tidak akan pernah terlupakan olehku.

Suara nyanyian,dentingan piano,canda tawa,dan tangisan

yang diperbuat oleh ayahku dulu merupakan kenangan terindah bagiku.

Kemudian aku teringat Naruto.

Senyumannya,kata-katanya,tatapannya,dan aktingnya

membuatku benar-benar terpana.

Aku sekarang sadar bahwa aku benar-benar sayang padanya.

Lalu aku membersihkan diri dan pergi ke kampus lagi karena hari sudah pagi.

Di taman kampus,Naruto dan aku saling lirik-lirikan seperti biasa.

Tapi tatapan Naruto semakin jelas bahwa dia mengisyaratkan cinta.

Aku pun berusaha untuk konsentrasi dengan tugas dari dosen tadi.

Hingga aku mendapat telepon dari Hanabi kalau Karin melahirkan lagi.

Bayinya laki-laki dan diberi nama juga mendengar

suara imut Nami di semakin merindukan kampung halamanku.

Dan aku juga merindukan pujaan hatiku yaitu Uzumaki Naruto

walaupun dia ada di dekatku sekarang.

Kemudian aku merancang liburan tahun baru tahun ini di Konoha.

**8998fans-uzuhina :Mudah-mudahan katanya gak ketinggal lagi *amin* **

**Thanks before doing it! Review again.**


	12. Chapter 12

**SUATU HARI YANG INDAH**

**Hidupku bergelimangan harta dan tinggal di rumah hatiku kosong sejak kedua orang tua kandungku meninggal dan aku tinggal bersama kedua saudara kandungku beserta kedua orang tua tiriku dan kedua saudara tiriku .Kemudian aku menemukan sosok yang membuatku jatuh cinta ketika aku menjadi artis film.**

**CHAPTER XII :TAHUN BARU DI KONOHA**

**Warning :kata banyak kepotong**

Aku merealisasikan rencanaku untuk berlibur ke Konoha pada saat liburan tahun baru. Kegembiraanku bertambah saat aku mendengar kalau Kak Neji akan wisuda dan memiliki rencana untuk segera melepas masa lajangnya memulai biduk rumah tangga bersama kekasihnya yang kupanggil Kak Tenten. Nami dan Ishikawa menyambut kedatanganku dengan orang tua mereka a.k.a orang tua tiriku bersikap dingin seperti biasa. Hanabi memelukku saat aku baru tiba di rumah. "Oh kakak aku benar-benar merindukanmu!"ucapnya sampai air matanya menetes.

"Hinata,bagaimana kabarmu di Tokyo hm?"tanya Kak Neji."Baik kak. "Kak Neji terkekeh. "Kamu sudah pacaran belum?" "Err!Bisa dibilang belum."Kak Neji mencolek daguku. "Ah masa' adikku secantik ini tidak memiliki pacar sih?Oh ya kamu masih sering nelpon Ino nggak?" "Jarang sekali." "Wah sayang ya!Minggu kemarin dia tunangan sama pilot. Kalau tidak salah namanya Sai."Mendengar itu,aku sungguh terkejut."Aku sudah bisa tebak kalau kamu terkejut. Aku juga waktu dia ngantarin undangan kesini terkejut. Tapi wajarlah dia memang cantik."

Selama ini Ino selalu tertutup tentang masalah pribadinya pada media. Begitu pula aku. Kuakui hubunganku dengan Ino semakin jauh karena kesibukan kami. Aku terbilang jarang syuting karena aku sibuk dengan skripsiku. Sama halnya dengan Naruto. "Ngomong-ngomong,kamu sudah suka dengan seseorang belum?"tanya Kak Neji. "A...ada."jawabku. "Nah itu baru bagus."ujar Kak Neji. Aku lega karena Kak Neji tidak bertanya siapa seseorang  
yang aku sukai itu. Kulihat Hanabi bermain bersama saudara tiri kami dengan gembira.

Ia sepertinya sudah terbiasa berteman dengan Nami sehingga dia tidak canggung berdekatan dengan saudara tiri kami itu. Tiba-tiba Karin menghampiriku dan tersenyum simpul."Hinata,kamu mau makan kue tidak?"tanya Karin."Boleh."jawabku. "Neji juga mau?" "Iya."Lalu kami mencicipi kue buatan Karin."Kamu pasti heran melihat Karin berubah kan?"bisik Kak Neji padaku. Aku mengangguk."Dia berubah baik gara-gara Nami dekat dengan Hanabi."jelas Kak Neji. Aku memutar bola mataku.

"Ya mudah-mudahan dia bisa baik seperti orang tua kandung kita."kataku pelan. Kak Neji menghela nafas. "Juugo dan Karin tidak akan mungkin bisa sebaik orang tua kandung kita,Hinata." Aku tahu itu Kak Neji. Tapi aku masih berharap mereka bisa sebaik orang tua kandung kami. Aku menghabiskan potongan kue yang dihidangkan Karin untukku. "Sekarang,Karin jadi rajin sejak pembantu kita menikah dan tidak bekerja disini lagi. Tapi keangkuhannya tidak pernah berubah."ujar Kak Neji seakan curhat padaku.

Aku mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Err!Ngomong-ngomong kakak mau wisuda ya sebentar lagi?"tanyaku. "Eh iya aku hampir lupa kasih tahu yang itu. Hehehe maklum sibuk curhat."jawab Kak Neji. Aku tersenyum geli. Kak Neji sekarang berubah ramah. Tidak sedingin dulu. Mungkin dia berubah karena dirinya sudah dewasa. "Aku bersyukur bisa lulus dengan nilai terbaik. Nah nanti kamu juga harus lulus dengan nilai terbaik sepertiku ya!"

Aku mengangguk. "Kak,bisa nggak besok kita dan Hanabi ziarah ke makam ayah dan ibu?"tanyaku. "Bisa saja Hinata!Kan sekarang liburan."jawab Kak Neji. Lalu aku membawa barang-barangku yang kuletakkan di ruang tamu ke kamarku dulu. Kamar ini cukup bersih meskipun kosong sekarang. Aku tersenyum melihat semua dekorasinya tertata rapi termasuk foto kedua orang tuaku. "Ayah,ibu,aku datang. Besok aku akan berziarah ke makam kalian." ucapku.

Esok harinya,aku,Kak Neji,dan Hanabi berziarah ke makam ayah dan ibuku. Kami berdoa khidmat agar doa kami didengar oleh Tuhan. Usai berziarah,kami berjalan untuk pulang. Tapi ketika akan keluar dari gerbang pemakaman,Kak Neji berpapasan dengan Christoper a.k.a Naruto. Naruto bersalaman dengan kami. "Sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu dengan kakak!"ujar Naruto. Kemudian Naruto menatapku. "Err!Kamu Hyuuga Hinata yang study di Tokyo University kan?" "I...iya." "Sudah kuduga kalau kamu adalah Hinata yang berasal dari Konoha itu. Ternyata dunia terasa sempit kalau begini." Aku tersipu malu karena tidak menyangka bisa bertemu Naruto disini.

"Oh ya Naruto. Aku dengar kamu itu Christoper De Hansel kan?"tanya Kak Neji."100 buat Kak Neji!"jawab Naruto jenaka. Hanabi tertawa kecil disampingku melihat kedua orang ini. "Hmm!Kamu ziarah sendirian disini Naruto?"tanyaku memberanikan diri. "Iya soalnya orang tuaku berlibur ke Hongkong."jawab Naruto. Kami pun berjalan pulang dengan jalan kaki karena pemakaman di Konoha tidak jauh dari rumah kami.

Ternyata,Naruto mampir kerumahku!Aku deg-degan ketika Naruto duduk berhadapan denganku. "Oh ya apa kamu satu kampus sama Hinata?"tanya Kak Neji. "Iya. Dan aku cukup dekat sama Hinata."jawab Naruto. Hanabi melirik jenaka ke arahku. Ia pasti berpikir kalau Naruto adalah pacarku. "Selain aku bertamu kesini,aku juga mau mengakui sesuatu pada Hinata."ujar Naruto. Jantungku semakin berdegup kencang. Untung saja aku tidak memiliki riwayat penyakit jantung. "Yuk bicara berdua saja."ajak Naruto. Aku mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Naruto ke teras. "Hinata,aku dulu pernah terucap untuk menikahi gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Jadi aku mau menikah denganmu."bisik Naruto to the point. Oh Tuhan!Aku gemetar. Itu berarti Naruto mau memperistriku.

"Tapi sebelumnya aku mau jadi pacarmu dulu. Mau kan terima aku hm?"tanya Naruto. "A...aku mau menerimamu."jawabku gemetar. Naruto tersenyum lebar karena senang. Sedangkan aku tersenyum manis menahan gejolak di hatiku. Hidup memang penuh dengan kejutan. Tidak heran ada orang yang mau hidup abadi. Apalagi jika dia hidup bersama pasangan yang dia cintai.

**TBC**

**Please review my story!**


	13. Chapter 13

**SUATU HARI YANG INDAH**

**Hidupku bergelimangan harta dan tinggal di rumah mewah. Tapi hatiku kosong sejak kedua orang tua kandungku meninggal dan aku tinggal bersama kedua saudara kandungku beserta kedua orang tua tiriku dan kedua saudara tiriku .Kemudian aku menemukan sosok yang membuatku jatuh cinta ketika aku menjadi artis film.**

**CHAPTER XIII :CINTA YANG BEGITU INDAH**

**Warning :kata banyak kepotong**

Pertemuanku dengan Naruto di Konoha lusa kemarin membuatku benar-benar mencintainya. Pasalnya,dia mau berpacaran denganku dan bertekad untuk kisah cintaku tak ubahnya seperti pangeran dan putri dalam dongeng anak-anak sebelum tidur. Namun aku tidak pernah merasa menjadi sang putri walaupun aku selalu merasa Naruto adalah 'pangeran'nya. Ya aku memang terlalu rendah diri. Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak percaya diri. Aku menyadari siapa posisiku sebenarnya dan aku menghormati Naruto yang sudah lama berkecimpung di dunia perfilman dan keartisan. Tapi walaupun begitu aku mengharapkan kesetiaan Naruto. Aku percaya Naruto bisa memegang kata-katanya dan bisa mempertahankan perasaannya. Aku juga akan setia padanya.

Tiba-tiba Nami mendekatiku."Kakak kenapa sendirian disini?"tanya Nami."Err!Kakak sedang bersantai sayang." Kubelai rambut Nami yang lembut. Andai saja Nami adalah adik kandungku,aku pasti akan sangat senang berada di dekatnya karena dia sepertinya perhatian padaku. "Nami,sudahi dulu makannya nak!"teriak Karin dari kejauhan. "Nanti saja ma. Aku mau menemani kakak cantikku disini."kata Nami. Karin pun menghampiri Nami."Oh mama kira kamu main dengan Kak Hanabi. Ya sudah,habisi dulu ya makananmu. Nanti kamu boleh main lagi dengan Kak Hinata."kata Karin menatap Nami pasti. Walaupun Karin tidak menatapku,tapi aku bersyukur dia tidak membentakku lagi. Lalu Nami mengikuti langkah Karin karena tangannya ditarik Karin.

Aku tersenyum tipis menatap ibu tiriku itu. Sewaktu menikah dengan ayahku,Karin begitu cantik dan mampu menghibur hati ayahku yang bersedih. Tapi salahnya ayahku tidak mendalami dirinya sehingga beliau tidak tahu watak asli Karin yang kasar. Hanya saja sejak dia memiliki anak dari pernikahan keduanya itu,dia sedikit berubah. Mungkin saja dia sudah menyadari posisinya di rumah ini. Tidak lama kemudian,Kak Neji mendekatiku. "Kapan kamu pulang ke Tokyo?"tanya Kak Neji."Lusa kak."jawabku. Kak Neji tertegun mendengar ucapanku. "Wah cepat sekali!Memangnya sesibuk apa kamu di Tokyo?" "Rencananya aku mau syuting lagi hari Selasa depan di Tokyo. Jadi aku terpaksa pulang cepat." Syutingku kali ini bercerita tentang seorang anak yang mau memberikan hadiah tahun baru pada ibunya. Anak dan ibunya ini hidup miskin karena sang ibu hanya berprofesi sebagai buruh di pabrik tekstil. Aku terkesima ketika membaca plot cerita tersebut. Berbanding terbalik dengan kehidupanku sekarang. "Enak ya jadi dapat uang disaat libur begini."sindir Kak Neji. Aku tersenyum. "Tapi sayangnya harus rela terpisah dari keluarga." Aku tersenyum lagi pada Kak Neji. Kak Neji terkekeh. "Hehehe!Bukannya bermaksud untuk menyudutkan artis tapi kakak hanya berbicara sesuai realita." Aku malah senang mendengar kata-kata Kak Neji karena sangat jujur. Artis memang kelihatannya santai dan penuh sensasi. Tapi sebenarnya artis banting tulang untuk mendapatkan uang. Sama seperti orang-orang yang bukan artis.

"Tapi pesanku kamu jangan lalai dari kuliahmu. Kamu harus bisa mengejar nilai besar pada mata pelajaranmu agar kamu bangga dengan dirimu sendiri kalau kamu sukses."nasihat Kak Neji. Aku mengangguk tanda aku mendengarkannya. Tatapanku pun menerawang berpaling darinya. 2 hari kemudian,aku kembali ke Tokyo. Kereta api yang membawaku melaju cepat menuju ke sentral Jepang tersebut. Sesampainya di Tokyo,aku mencari taksi untuk pulang ke tempat kosku. Didalam taksi,aku masih terbayang Konoha dan Naruto. Ya kedua hal yang berhubungan langsung denganku itu masih terkenang di pikiranku. Seharusnya aku tidak perlu memikirkannya karena aku harus konsentrasi pada syutingku yang akan dilaksanakan 3 hari lagi. Tapi pikiranku tetap tak bisa lepas dari Konoha dan Naruto. Mereka seakan menghantuiku. Apalagi perasaanku yang harap-harap cemas akan pujaan hatiku. Kubuka kamar kosku dengan kunci yang kumiliki ketika tiba disana. Aku pun menata pakaianku ke dalam lemari kecil yang ada di kamar kosku. Aku berkhayal jika kamar kosku ini adalah kamarku dulu di Konoha. Terdapat foto kedua orang tuaku di meja riasnya. Aku menatap wajahku ke cermin. "Wajahku tirus sekali sekarang."gumamku. Kemudian aku tersenyum sendiri sembari memainkan ponselku. Aku teringat pada Ino. Kemarin sehari sebelum keberangkatanku ke Tokyo,aku bertamu ke sekarang sudah cantik sekali. Lebih cantik dari dulu. Apalagi jika dia mengenakan gaun seperti waktu itu. Aku begitu terkesima padanya.

FLASHBACK ON

_Ibu Ino menyambutku dengan Kak Neji ramah. Ia kemudian memanggil Ino. "Ino,kamu mau lihat siapa yang datang ke rumah kita tidak?"tanya ibu Ino berteriak memanggil Ino. "Ya ya tunggu sebentar."jawab Ino dari lantai turun dengan cepat menuju ke ruang langsung berteriak kegirangan ketika bertemu denganku dan memelukku erat."Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu disini!" "Aku juga Ino." Kuliha cincin tunangan yang dipakai Ino di jarinya. "Oh ya aku sekarang sudah punya calon suami."kata Ino sambil memperlihatkan cincin tunangannya padaku. Aku tersenyum simpul. "Kapan rencananya kamu akan menikah?"tanyaku. "Hmm!rencananya sih 4 bulan lagi. Tapi aku sudah tidak sabar."jawab Ino. Aku membayangkan jika aku nanti bertunangan dengan Naruto seperti Ino bertunangan dengan Sai. "Tapi aku sekarang mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sai. Ia sibuk sekarang di musim liburan seperti ini. Ya kau tahulah sendiri bagaimana pilot itu."ujar Ino menghela nafas. Aku mengelus pundak Ino. "Berdoa saja pada Tuhan supaya Sai selalu dilindungi oleh-Nya."kataku. Ino tersenyum lebar padaku. Wajah khawatirnya seketika berubah menjadi bahagia. "Oh ya kamu sudah punya belum bakal calon suami untukmu hm?" "Err!Nanti kuberi tahu kalau kami sudah bertunangan." Ino cemberut mendengar kata-kataku. "Kamu kuno deh!"ucap Ino. Aku tersenyum. "Bukan begitu. Aku dan dia masih dalam tahap pacaran. Nanti takutnya malah mengganggu hubungan kami kalau aku memberitahumu." Ino mencubit pipiku lembut. "Ah kamu misterius sekali. Bisa kutebak pacarmu itu semisterius dirimu. Jadinya dia juga menyimpan rahasia tentang hubungan kalian padaku."ujar Ino. Ino tidak tahu bahwa sesungguhnya kekasihku adalah Uzumaki Naruto atau Christoper De Hansel yang dikaguminya. Mungkin kalau nanti dia tahu,dia pasti terkejut. "Oh ya kudoakan semoga kamu dan pacarmu itu langgeng sampai maut memisahkan kalian." " juga mendoakanmu supaya kamu dan Sai bisa bahagia selamanya." Aku berharap semoga Tuhan mau mengabulkan harapan kami berdua._

FLASHBACK OFF

Udara musim dingin mulai terasa sangat dingin sekarang. Namun hatiku telah hangat karena ada bayangan Naruto disini. Aku berharap bisa bertemu dengannya lagi diwaktu syuting. Waktu syutingpun tiba. Harapanku terkabul. Naruto ada disana. Ia berperan sebagai temanku di film ini. Hatiku bersorak gembira karena kami berdua diceritakan sebagai sahabat dari kecil. Meskipun cerita ini bukan cerita percintaan,namun aku tetap senang karena bisa dekat dengan pujaan hatiku. Syuting kali ini sudah kuanggap sebagai awal cinta yang indah karena aku bisa selalu dekat dengan orang yang kucintai walaupun orang lain tidak tahu tentang kami berdua sesungguhnya.

Tanpa sadar aku sempat tertidur di pundak Naruto saat istirahat syuting sehingga wartawan memergoki kami. Beberapa hari setelah syuting berlalu,media memberitakan kedekatanku dengan Naruto. Aku menyesali perbuatanku yang telah membuat media mencurigai kami berdua. Namun Naruto yang membaca berita tersebut di kafe bersamaku kelihatannya tenang-tenang saja. Terpaksalah aku ikut tenang juga walaupun aku khawatir wartawan mengetahui hubungan kami. Aku belum mau mengumumkan hal yang sejujurnya kepada orang lain karena aku belum yakin apakah aku bisa bertahan dengan Naruto atau tidak. Terlebih pola hidup Naruto yang berbeda dariku. Hanya saja aku masih memiliki mimpi untuk berdampingan dengan Naruto selamanya. Aku tidak peduli rintangan yang terjadi dalam hubungan kami.

Yang penting kami bisa bersama. Suatu hari,aku melihat Naruto tengah asyik berdua dengan seorang perempuan yang sepertinya berusia setengah abad saat kami baru pulang dari kampus. Aku sedikit curiga meskipun kusimpan di dalam hati. Perempuan itu sangat dekat dengan Naruto. Rambutnya pirang panjang dikucir dua dan wajahnya sangat cantik. Wajahnya itu mirip dengan Naruto. Ia pun mengajak Naruto pulang bersamanya. Naruto mendekatiku. "Hinata,aku pulang duluan ya!Nanti kita ngobrol-ngobrol lagi."kata Naruto kemudian berlalu dariku. Aku penasaran siapa wanita cantik itu. Ia sepertinya memiliki hubungan keluarga dengan Naruto.

Lalu aku menaiki bus sendirian pulang ke rumahku. Aku merasa kesepian sekarang karena Naruto tidak pulang bersamaku. Aku seperti kehilangan keceriaan pulang dari kampus kali ini. Biasanya ada tawa gembira dan candaan yang dilontarkan Naruto padaku. Tapi hari ini tawa gembira dan candaan itu bukan milikku karena sepertinya Naruto melontarkannya pada perempuan itu. Entahlah aku merasa sedih sendirian begini. Dan ada rasa cemburu di benakku walaupun jumlahnya sedikit. Aku tahu ini karena perasaan cintaku pada Naruto.

Namun aku tidak boleh posesif pada orang yang kucintai. Aku harus tetap percaya padanya. Ya walaupun aku mesti mengalahkan perasaanku. Keesokan harinya,Naruto menghampiriku pada jam istirahat kampus. Aku tertegun melihat dirinya mencegatku. "Ada apa Naruto?"tanyaku. "Aku mau mengajakku ke rumahku karena nenekku yang pulang bersamaku kemarin mau bertemu denganmu."jawab Naruto. Aku langsung nalar kalau perempuan cantik itu ternyata adalah neneknya Naruto. "Oh iya kapan kamu mau mengajakku ke rumahmu?" "Besok jam 5 sore. Soalnya aku baru bisa pulang bareng besok karena aku ada syuting iklan hari ini. Nggak papa kan?" Aku mengangguk mantap. Naruto merangkulku menuju ke kelas. "Aku sekarang sudah sangat yakin kalau kita ditakdirkan Tuhan untuk bersama karena aku merasa sangat cocok denganmu. Kamu adalah perempuan satu-satunya yang mampu membuatku jatuh cinta karena tingkah lakumu dan budi bahasamu. Ya memang sih terdengar kuno tapi aku suka gadis yang sopan dan santun sepertimu."ujar Naruto. Aku menatap Naruto lekat-lekat. Mata kami saling menatap. Kami reflek mau berciuman. Tapi tiba-tiba teriakan seseorang menghentikan kami. "Woi kalau pacaran ajak-ajak dong jangan cuma berdua!" Aku dan Naruto menoleh ke sumber suara. Ternyata orang yang berteriak itu adalah Inuzuka Kiba,teman Naruto waktu SMA yang juga sekelas denganku. "Aduh kamu ini menggangguku saja. Aku 'kan malu dihadapan Hinata." Kiba menatap jenaka padaku.

"Aku sudah baca tentang kalian di koran. Sepertinya wartawan itu benar kalau kalian berpacaran sekarang." Aku tersipu malu mengingat artikel di koran yang menulis tentang aku dan Naruto. "Hmm!Kalau iya kami pacaran memang kenapa?"tanya Naruto. "Ya ditraktir dong!Hehehe!"jawab Kiba. Naruto menepuk lengan Kiba. "Huh maunya ya ditraktir. Tidak adil sekali. Waktu kamu pacaran dengan Naoko,kamu tidak pernah mentraktirku!" " 'Kan aku bukan artis. Jadi uangku terbatas sob." Naruto tertawa. "Hahaha!Aku sebenarnya tahu kalau uangmu habis karena dipakai untuk kepentingan pribadi Naoko. Makanya dia memutuskanmu karena kamu sudah tidak sanggup lagi membiayainya. Iya 'kan?" "Benar sekali." Tatapan Naruto beralih padaku. "Itulah mengapa aku tidak mudah-mudah menyukai perempuan. Aku selalu menghindar dari perempuan yang mengidolakanku meski sesungguhnya aku senang dia ngefans denganku. Aku membutuhkan kesetiaan dari perempuan yang menyukaiku bukan kecantikannya."tutur Naruto. Aku menyukai kesenangannya itu. Oleh karena itu,aku akan menjadi setia demi Naruto. "Oh ya kutraktir kalian berdua makan dikantin sekarang. Gimana?"tanya Naruto. "Ok!"jawab Kiba kegirangan. Naruto mengacak-acak rambut Kiba. "Aduh senangnya ditraktir orang pacaran."ucap Naruto geleng-geleng kepala melihat Kiba. Aku hanya tersenyum menatap mereka berdua. Usai makan di kantin,kami kembali belajar di kelas. Ketika waktu pulang tiba,Naruto melambaikan tangannya padaku. Ia dijemput oleh sebuah mobil mewah dan meninggalkanku yang berjalan menuju ke halte. Meski sendirian lagi,namun aku tidak sedih karena aku sudah tahu siapa perempuan itu sebenarnya. Hatiku merasa plong ketika aku duduk di barisan depan saat di dalam bus. Sesampainya di kamar kosku,aku mencari pakaian yang pas untuk besok. Aku pun akhirnya memilih untuk memakai kemeja warna biru dan rok panjang biru yang senada dengan kemeja itu. Aku berharap semoga Naruto menyenangi penampilanku. Keesokan harinya,aku benar-benar dijemput oleh Naruto. Ia senang sekali melihat dandananku karena aku seperti terlihat sudah dewasa dimatanya.

"Oh ya aku kemarin belum menyebutkan nama nenekku itu. Beliau bernama Tsunade. Ia adalah ibu dari ayahku. Kakekku,Jiraiya,menikah dengannya dan dikaruniai 2 orang anak yaitu ayahku dan pamanku,Yukimaru. Sewaktu aku berusia 9 tahun,kakekku meninggal sehingga nenekku sekarang tinggal sendiri di Kyoto. Sedangkan pamanku tinggal bersama keluarganya di Hongkong. Nah dia sangat senang ketika tahu aku sudah memiliki pacar."jelas Naruto panjang lebar. Aku senang karena aku dikenalkan Naruto dengan neneknya. Itu berarti aku sudah berkenalan dengan keluarganya. "2 minggu lagi orang tuaku akan pulang berlibur. Jadi aku akan mempertemukanmu dengannya nanti. Siap-siap ya!" Aku mengangguk. Nenek Naruto a.k.a Nyonya Tsunade menatap kami berdua lagi. "Sudah lama saya tidak bertemu dengan Naruto. Saya awalnya terkejut melihat Naruto sudah sebesar ini. Untung saja saya masih ingat dengannya."tutur Nyonya Tsunade. Aku mendengarkan kata-katanya. "Iya Hinata. Aku sudah 5 tahun tidak bertemu dengan nenekku karena dia sering bolak-balik ke luar negeri."lanjut Naruto. Menurutku Naruto lebih enak dariku karena orang-orang yang dia sayangi masih hidup walaupun jarang bertemu dengannya. Sedangkan aku sudah banyak mengalami kehilangan. Bukan hanya orang tua kandungku tetapi juga para kakek dan nenekku. "Saya senang bisa mengenalmu sebagai kekasih Naruto,Hinata. Saya berharap kamu bisa membuat Naruto tidak merasa sendirian lagi."kata Nyonya Tsunade. Aku mengangguk mantap. Aku yakin aku bisa membuat Naruto bahagia bersamaku.

Lalu Nyonya Tsunade permisi untuk ke dalam sebentar. Naruto kembali bergurau denganku. Aku tertawa mendengar guyonannya. Tidak lama berselang,Nyonya Tsunade membawa sebuah kotak perhiasan ke hadapan kami. "Saya memang agak berlebihan pada kalian. Niat saya dari dulu adalah memberikan kalung ini pada orang yang mencintai cucuku. Nah sekarang saya berikan kalung ini padamu."ujar Nyonya Tsunade memberikan kotak itu padaku. Aku membuka kotak itu. Ternyata isinya adalah sebuah berlian. "Wah aku sungguh tidak menyangka kalau nenek bersedia menerima Hinata sebagai cucu menantu nenek!"ucap Naruto. Aku terperangah melihat berlian ini. "Ya aku ingin Hinata bisa menjadi istri cucuku." Aku tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan berlian sebagus ini dari Nyonya Tsunade.

"Simpanlah baik-baik berlian itu sampai kalian berdua nanti menyatu."kata Nyonya Tsunade. Aku dan Naruto spontan mengangguk mantap. Kemudian kami saling bertatapan. Secara tidak langsung kami sudah bertunangan karena Nyonya Tsunade merestui kami berdua. Aku merasa bahagia sekarang. "Ayah,aku sekarang sudah menemukan kebahagiaanku bersama orang yang kucintai."batinku. Aku bahagia bukan karena mendapat berlian dari Nyonya Tsunade. Akan tetapi aku bahagia karena aku telah menemukan cinta sejatiku yaitu Naruto. Kini seakan gerbang kebahagiaan terbuka lebar untukku.

**TBC**

**Chapter selanjutnya adalah pernikahan Naruto dan ya buat fans Sai x Ino Neji x Tenten kalo nanti tidak kuceritakan pernikahan mereka. Tapi nanti di chapter depan kusebut mereka sudah menikah kok. Dan juga aku akan menceritakan wisuda Naruto dan Hinata. Buat para readers yang suka ceritaku terima kasih banyak dan kukasih tahu chapter selanjutnya adalah episode terakhir. Jadi aku akan ngebuat cerita paling baru setelah ini. Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**SUATU HARI YANG INDAH**

**Hidupku bergelimangan harta dan tinggal di rumah mewah. Tapi hatiku kosong sejak kedua orang tua kandungku meninggal dan aku tinggal bersama kedua saudara kandungku beserta kedua orang tua tiriku dan kedua saudara tiriku .Kemudian aku menemukan sosok yang membuatku jatuh cinta ketika aku menjadi artis film.**

**CHAPTER XIV :WISUDA DAN HARI PERNIKAHAN**

Setelah sekian tahun menempuh pendidikan di Tokyo University,akhirnya aku dan Naruto dinyatakan lulus. Aku menitikkan air mata saat aku diumumkan lulus dan berhak untuk diwisuda. "Tuhan,terima kasih."batinku. Sementara Naruto melompat kegirangan saat melihat namanya terpampang di papan pengumuman. Satu bulan kemudian,aku dan Naruto diwisuda. Ketika sesi berfoto,kedua orang tua Naruto mencium kedua sisi pipi Naruto!Aku menangis melihatnya karena aku sebenarnya ingin sekali seperti itu. Sebab,Karin dan Juugo hanya biasa-biasa saja dengan kelulusanku. Tapi aku bersyukur karena Kak Neji dan istrinya,Kak Tenten,memberikan selamat padaku. Usai wisuda,keluarga Naruto menggelar acara pertunangan antara Naruto dan aku di kediaman keluarga Naruto. Pertunangan ini tidak diumbar ke publik karena Naruto menginginkan acara yang khidmat. "Nanti saat kita menikah,baru aku mau mengundang wartawan."ujar Naruto. Aku hanya menurut saja.

Tiba-tiba,Ino mengejutkanku. Aku senang sekali melihat Ino yang sekarang 'berisi' karena sudah hampir setahun dia berumahtangga. "Sudah berapa bulan Ino?"tanya Naruto."Sudah 6 bulan."jawab Ino. "Sudah tahu belum laki-laki atau perempuan?" "Menurut hasil USG,anak kami laki-laki. Tapi belum pasti karena masih kecil." Aku senang sekali karena kedua pasangan ini sebentar lagi akan memiliki anak. Naruto menatapku. Dan aku menatapnya. Sai tersenyum melihat kami. "Kalian memang pasangan serasi."ucap Sai. Naruto melemparkan senyum pada Sai. "Iya dan 2 minggu setelah pertunangan kami,kami menikah."kata Naruto. Aku bahagia karena sebentar lagi akan menjadi istri Naruto. "Oh ya Hinata!Aku pulang dulu sama Sai. Salam untuk keluargamu. Bye" "Bye." Setelah acara pertunangan selesai,aku diantar Naruto pulang. Kami belum bisa tinggal serumah karena kami belum menikah. Aku sekarang menetap di rumah Kak Neji karena masa kontrakanku sudah habis. Nanti setelah menikah,aku akan tinggal bersama Naruto di rumah kami sendiri.

Keesokan harinya,Naruto masih tampil menyanyi di layar kaca sedangkan aku hanya berada di rumah bersama Kak Tenten dan keponakanku bernama William. Aku tersenyum memperhatikan calon suamiku itu bernyanyi. Ia masih mengagumkan seperti dulu. Usai show di TV selesai,Naruto meneleponku. "Hai calon istriku!Bagaimana kabarmu?" "Baik." "Oh ya kamu nonton nggak aku bernyanyi?" "Iya." "Lagu itu untuk kamu lho!My special girl!" Aku tersipu malu mendengar kata-kata Naruto. Mungkin terdengar seperti remaja. Tapi sebenarnya kami sudah dewasa. "Semoga nanti kita bisa bersama ."Aku menahan tawa ketika calon suamiku mematikan teleponnya. Aku menatap ke arah bintang-bintang di langit. Aku pun terbayang ayahku. "Ayah,sebentar lagi aku akan menikah. Semoga pernikahanku langgeng selamanya."batinku. Aku berharap aku bisa membina rumah tangga dengan baik sampai maut memisahkan kami berdua (aku dan Naruto).

Lalu aku tidur. Aku bermimpi bertemu ayahku di sebuah taman. Kami pun duduk berdua di ayunan. "Apa kabar putri ayah sekarang?"tanya ayahku. "Baik err dan sebentar lagi aku akan menikah."jawabku. Ayahku tersenyum. "Jika kamu nanti berkeluarga,jangan lupa untuk selalu mengingat keluargamu dimanapun kamu berada. Jangan pernah mencoba untuk sibuk dengan urusanmu meskipun kamu bisa meluangkan waktumu untuk bersama mereka. Karena kunci dari kelanggengan rumah tangga adalah perhatian."nasihat ayahku. Aku mengangguk. Lalu aku memeluk ayahku. "Terima kasih ayah atas kebaikanmu selama ini. Maafkan aku yang tak bisa menolong ayah dari penyakit ayah sehingga ayah pergi meninggalkan dunia ini. Sampai matipun,aku tidak akan melupakan ayah."ucapku dengan tetesan air mata. Ayahku mengangkat wajahku dan menghapus air mataku. "Tidak usah menyesali kisah yang lalu. Semuanya sudah digariskan oleh Tuhan. Walaupun ayah sudah pergi jauh darimu,tapi ayah akan selalu berada di hatimu. Jadi kamu tidak perlu bersedih ya."Aku mengangguk kemudian menyandarkan kepalaku di dadanya.

Jujur aku masih merasa sedih atas kematian ayahku walaupun sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Tapi aku berjanji didalam hati untuk tidak lagi bersedih dan berusaha untuk merangkai hari-hari bahagiaku. Hari pernikahanku pun tiba. Aku dan Naruto menikah di gereja. Pernikahan ini dihadiri banyak tamu undangan termasuk para menikah,kami berdua diwawancarai oleh wartawan. Aku tersipu malu karena Naruto memujiku. Aku merasa tersanjung atas pujian-pujian itu. Namun aku tidak merasa tinggi. Aku tetap merasa rendah walaupun aku menjadi istri dari artis ternama. Hidupku telah berubah dari dulu. Aku telah merasakan hari bahagiaku. Aku berharap semua anak yang memiliki kisah yang sama denganku bisa meraih hari kebahagiannya.

**THE END**

8998fans_uzuhina :**Terima kasih ya udah setia sama ceritaku. Nanti aku akan membuat cerita yang lebih seru. Gomawo.**


End file.
